As Time Goes By
by Shelby1989
Summary: COMPLETE! Sydney is diagnosed with breast cancer and leaves the CIA for a year. When she returns she finds herself on a mission that will change the rest of her life.
1. Prolouge

**As Time Goes By**

**Prologue**

Sydney felt like someone had just pushed her off a sixty-story building and she was still alive.

She looked from the doctor to her father. She was about to cry. _I'm going to die_ she thought.

This is not fair.

"Ms. Bristow, I'm deeply sorry, but we need to get you into surgery as soon as possible before the tumor grows" the doctor said.

Sydney couldn't speak, she felt her heart in her throat, this wasn't fair, why her?

Sydney couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears flowed. Everything over the last few months had just taken it toll and this just put the icing on the cake.

_Breast Cancer_, the words rang through her brain. She was dragged by her thoughts with the doctor asking her when the best time for her to come in for the surgery.

"Whenever" she said "I can come in whenever"

The doctor looked though his diary for a second and came up with a date, 12th July, a week from now.

Jack and Sydney stood up. "Thank you doctor" Jack said as they exited the office.

The next day Sydney walked into the CIA office with high hopes that no one would think anything was wrong with her asking for a year off.

She walked into Dixon's office, as director she was the one who she had to talk to.

Dixon smiled as she saw Sydney entering his office, he gestured for her to sit down on the couch. She sat down and Dixon joined her.

"What can I do for Syd?" he asked

_Might as well get straight to the point,_ she thought, "I need a year off" she said

Dixon looked as if he had misheard her, "I'm sorry Syd I miss heard what you said, I thought you said that you need a year off."

"I did" Sydney said

"Why do you need a year off Sydney, it's quite stupid"

"No it's not; I need a year off so I can get treatment"

"For what?" Dixon asked slightly confused.

"I have breast cancer Dixon" Sydney confessed.

"My god, Syd I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, well it's not but they found it early enough that it hasn't spread yet"

"Well of course you can have all the time off that you need?"

"Thanks" Sydney smiled weakly, "I really appreciate it"

"Do you want me to tell the guy out there what's going on?" Dixon asked referring to the people outside the office

"I think that it would be better coming from me than you, no offence or anything."

"None taken" Dixon looked serious for a moment "how did Jack take it?"

"He's a bit shaken up knowing that I may die"

"Syd, there is no way that you can die; alright you have to promise to me that you will live though this, ok?"

"I promise, but it's up to the doctors if they do a good enough job"

"Do you want it to be done by CIA doctors?" Dixon asked.

"No that's fine, my doctor's fine, just a little moody sometimes" Sydney smiled, "Well I'd better go break the news to the others"

"Ok, I'll see you later then"

Sydney left the office and went out to see Marshall, I told him the news and he took it ok, but I could tell that he was upset. Sydney left Marshall alone, and then she had to confront Vaughn.

When she told him, she never thought that he would do what he did, he cried. "Syd, I'm so sorry, I feel like this is my fault"

"How can it be your fault? I mean you didn't give it to me, it just turned up uninvited"

"I know, but I still feel really bad"

"Don't it'll all be fine"

She told everybody else, they all took it the same way, all feeling really bad and wishing her the best.

At the end of the day she and Vaughn were the last people left, they had some quick chit-chat before Sydney left.

She walked out of the CIA, and she wouldn't be returning for a year.


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Declaimer: **I don't own Alias but I wish I did

**Chapter 1**

_1 year later_

Sydney felt like it was her first day of school. It had been one year since she had seen everybody, Dixon, Marshall, Carrie, Weiss, Lauren and him... Vaughn.

She stood in front of the mirror and checked what she was wearing for about the twentieth time that morning.

"It's ok Syd. Relax" she muttered to herself. "It'll all be fine"

Sure everything would be fine; she was only worried about seeing her and him again.

It had been a year since she left.

The doorbell rang. She went to answer the door.

She smiled when she saw her father. "Hi dad"

"Hi sweetie, are you ready?" Jack Bristow asked his daughter.

"What I can't go to work on my own now?"

"No, I just want to make sure your ok, and while I'm here I thought I could take you. You know kill two birds with one stone."

"Dad I'm fine, stop worrying about me, I wouldn't be going to work if I still had cancerous tumors, or something else, the doctor would have told me and I wouldn't be going in"

"I'm just being sure"

"I'm fine" Sydney reassured her father, "I just need to get my jacket"

Sydney walked into her bedroom, grabbed her jacket and bag, and as leaving the room checked herself in the mirror once more.

The arrived at the CIA offices 30 minutes later and they got their IDs checked (Sydney having hers restored the pervious day).

As they entered the office Sydney could feel all of the eyes in the office turn onto her.

She felt better when Dixon came up to her and gave her a hug.

"It's good to have you bad" he whispered in her ear.

"It's good to be back" Sydney said with a smile.

"All better then?"

"The best"

"Well that is fantastic news"

At that point Marshall came up to her, "Wow Syd, it's so good to have you back"

"Thanks"

"I even wrote a poem in your return"

"Oh Marshall you really shouldn't of"

"I did it any way"

"No trust me you shouldn't of"

"'_Sydney, you are beautiful;_

_Everybody loves you_

_It was such a pity that you left us;_

_Welcome back, we love you so......'"_

"Wow Marshall, that was brilliant" she said with a false smile on her face, _that is the worst poem I have ever heard in my life, but I guess that the thought was there_

Dixon looked strangely from Sydney to Marshall, "You actually enjoyed that?" Dixon asked as they walked off.

"Sure it was bad, but the thought was there"

"Glad you liked it"

At that point they came up to Weiss's desk. "Wow Syd, you're back, hi"

"Hi" she looked at him, "you've lost weight'

"Yep 15 pounds"

"Congratulations"

"Thanks, and you look great, how are you feeling?"

"Great, fantastic, in fact"

"That's good then"

Sydney smiled right as Lauren walked up, "oh hello Sydney" she said coldly, "Welcome back"

"Thank you Lauren, you look fine" Sydney said just as coldly.

"Thank you"

Lauren walked off and Sydney looked at Weiss, "Is she pregnant?"

"Yeah, 3 months"

"I bet Vaughn is happy then"

"Ecstatic"

Vaughn walked up, "Hey speak of the devil"

"Hi Weiss" he said not noticing that Sydney was standing right next to him, "Have you seen Syd yet, I hear that she's back today"

"Ahh Michael, she right next to you"

Vaughn looked to his right, "Jesus H Christ, what are you doing standing there?"

"Not quite the reaction I was expecting, but hi" Sydney said with a smile.

"Hi"

"How are you?"

"Fine, good, wow, you're here." He looked at her for a moment, "I missed you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course" he smiled at her, "You look fantastic"

They were interrupted by Dixon calling a meeting in the conference room.

He looked at Sydney, "You too"

Sydney looked quite surprised that she was invited into the meeting as well, considering that she hadn't been around for a year.

Very self-consciously she walked into the boardroom and sat down in her old seat.

She looked around the room. Dixon sat at the front, then there was Marshall and Lauren, Weiss, then Carrie, then Vaughn and the she was sitting next to her dad.

Dixon began talking, "First of all I would like to welcome back Sydney. Now down to the important business" up on the screen came a surveillance photo, "He is Adam Lawrence, we have heard from an inside source that is working within the Covernet that he is in possession of a Rambaldi artifact, Vaughn, you and Sydney will be going to Paris and you will be going to the Golden Hills Charity Gala, there you will enquire the artifact and bring it back. You leave in 10 hours, I will see you two in my office in ten minutes. This meeting is closed."

Everybody filed out the boardroom and I turned to dad, "Dad" Sydney said.

"Yeah"

"Did you tell Dixon that I could go on this assignment on the day I returned back after a year off?" she asked really quickly.

"No, but I guess that Dixon thinks that your fine. If you don't want to go I'll go talk to him"

"No that's fine I'll go"

Jack shrugged and walked off.

Sydney walked to Dixon's office and knocked on the door. He looked up from his desk and gestured for her to come in. She sat down opposite his desk.

He looked at her for a moment, "I hope you don't mind that I went and put you straight into the field, but I didn't know if you wanted to do paper work all day"

"No that's fine" Sydney said with a smile, "I just wanted to know one thing"

"Which is?"

"Why are you sending me? Considering mine and Vaughn's past wouldn't it be better if you sent Lauren or someone else besides me?"

"Because Lauren is NSC and I would prefer you over Lauren any day, but if you believe your relationship will get in the way of doing the task then I'll send Lauren, but I really want you to go"

"Ok, I'll go. Thanks Dixon"

**24 hours later**

Sydney entered the gala dressed in a red dress, that didn't leave much to the imagination. It was low cut with a slit up to her thighs.

Vaughn on the other hand looked handsome in a tuxedo, which brought out the blue in his eyes.

They walked into the ballroom arm in arm, considering they were supposed to be engaged.

"Ok Syd," Dixon said in her ear piece, "Lawrence is the guy over there in the corner with that waitress"

Sydney looked over and spotted Lawrence. "Ok I'm heading over there."

She grabbed a glass of champagne as a waiter walked past her. She causally walked in the direction.

She smiled as she looked at him, "God these things are SO boring" she said running her tongue over her teeth, "My fiancée over there drags me to these things I would much rather be at home in front of a warm fire making love, but he has those stupid work commitments"

He looked at her dress, taking in all of the dress, her curves and especially her legs. "That's too bad; if I were marrying you I wouldn't let you out of my site"

Sydney giggled, "Stop it, you're making me blush"

"But it's true"

"Thank you"

They stood in silence for a moment, and then she asked "Do you wanna dance?"

"Wouldn't your fiancée be jealous?"

"I highly doubt it; he's too engrossed in the waitress'"

"And this doesn't bother you?"

"I'm use to it, just as long he stops when we get married"

"Oh well then, I guess one dance won't hurt"

"Ok" with that Sydney grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

Over the other side of the Vaughn heard the whole conversation and was about to get the chance of beating the living daylights out of this guy that was supposedly her fiancée.

He looked over at the dance floor and spotted Sydney dancing with Lawrence, and he was way too close to her, and wait a minute did his hand just touch her ass? He touched her ass!! He was now upset...he looked over HE'S STILL TOUCHING HER ASS!!!!!! She wasn't even her fiancée, and here he was all pissed off, he was more than pissed off...he was jealous, this was all wrong.

He regained his cool, _ok Michael relax, you're on an assignment don't stuff it up for Sydney._ Once he was feeling like himself again he headed over to the dance floor._ Time for action_ he thought to himself.

He walked onto the dance floor and looked at Sydney who looked like she was having a ball dancing with this prick.

He walked up Lawrence and tapped him on the shoulder, Lawrence turned around just in time to get a punch in the face from Vaughn. A crowd was starting to develop around the fight scene.

Vaughn thinking quickly grabbed Lawrence by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out to an ally next to the ballroom.

"You bastard" Vaughn muttered.

"What the ...?" Lawrence never got to finish what he said as he got a punch in the stomach.

"Vaughn that's enough" Sydney said walking up to him and producing a pair of handcuffs.

"No way" Vaughn said as he gave Lawrence another punch.

Sydney slapped him on the face, "Snap out of it"

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"You are under arrest by the American Central Intelligent Agency. You have the right to remain silent you do not have a right to an attorney" Sydney said handcuffing Lawrence. She turned to Vaughn, "What the hell did you think you were doing just then, I had it under control, there was no need to beat the hell out of him"

"Yeah, well he deserved it"

"No he didn't, if he was with it he could have you up for assault" Sydney said

"And what about what he did to you?"

"We danced nothing more"

"He touched your ass"

"And? Why should that affect you?"

"It doesn't." Vaughn muttered

The two of them dragged the body to the waiting van around the corner. Jack came out of the van and looked at the body of Lawrence that had blood coming from his nose.

Sydney saw what he was looking at and before Jack could say anything she said, "He fell over, had a bit to much to drink"

Jack looked at his daughter with his eyebrows raised, but didn't press the matter any further.

"Are you coming home tonight?" he asked his daughter.

"No, I don't think so, I need some sleep", Sydney said "I'll get the plane tomorrow"

"Ok then, I'll get him to the CIA safe house and then do you want to meet for dinner?" Jack asked his daughter.

"Nah I'm fine. I'll order in with room-service, I'm sure Dixon won't mind"

"Alright, bye then" Jack said as he leaned over and gave his daughter and kiss on the cheek. He gave Vaughn a glace and then drove off.

"Get the car" Sydney said

Vaughn walked off around the corner and Sydney headed back inside the building. It was then when she noticed Sark and some women hanging off his arm. From the look of the women she looked pregnant.

Well, well, well Sydney thought either Sark has changed his ways or he has just knocked some women up and felt sorry for her, or maybe the baby wasn't even his, or maybe she wasn't really pregnant at all.

Sydney was interrupted from her thoughts by Vaughn coming up next to her telling her that the car was ready.

Sydney smiled as Vaughn put his hand on her back and lead her out the room. They were met by the valet who had just got out of the black BMW that the CIA had provided them.

"Mr. Dowd your car is ready" the valet said.

"Thank you" Vaughn said tipping the guy.

The valet looked at the money that Vaughn had just handed him, "No problem sir, anytime"

Sydney got into the car closely followed by Vaughn; as much as she wanted to drive she knew it would look strange having a woman drive, wearing what she was wearing so she chose the passenger side.

Vaughn hopped into the car and drove off. The silence was strange for Sydney; it made her feel uncomfortable so she tried to start up a conversation.

"How much did you pay that valet, he looked quite pleased" Sydney asked

"A couple of hundred dollars" Vaughn answered not even looking at her.

"How much, is what I asked"

"I don't know, I just gave him some hundred dollar bills"

"God, what is your problem?"

"Nothing, alright" he said dismissing it.

"Fine then, I'll just sit in silence" she muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Vaughn asked.

"No, nothing at all"

After 20 minutes more of silence they arrived back at the hotel that they were staying at. Sydney got out of the car and walked through the foyer of the hotel and straight for the elevator, and pressed the 'up' button.

She was just getting in the lift as Vaughn walked into the foyer, "Syd wait..." he started but it was too late as the elevator doors shut.

Sydney breathed easy knowing that she wouldn't be seeing Vaughn again until the morning on the plane. The less time she spent away from Vaughn the better she felt.

Once she was in the safety of her room it was only then that she allowed herself to cry. She threw herself on the bed and cried more than she had cried since she found out that she had cancer.

Vaughn's wife was pregnant, those few words gave her no hope that her and Vaughn would ever be together again. She had to move on; she needed someone else in her life.

Sydney then had a craving for chocolate with mint-chip ice-cream. She reached her arm across the bed and picked up the phone and dialed room service.

"Hello, yes this is Sydney Bristow in room 362 and I would like a block of chocolate, a bowl or mint-chip ice-cream with chocolate sauce and a bottle of tequila."

"Yes miss we'll have someone up as soon as possible."

"Thank you"

Once Sydney hung up the phone she turned over onto her back and got off the bed and went into the bathroom and ran a bath.

She had just removed her dress and put on a dressing gown when a knock was at the door. She opened the door and expected to see a room service person, but was surprised to see Vaughn there with her room service order.

"What are you doing here?" Sydney asked once she found her voice.

"Delivering your order" he said holding up a tray with her food on it and her bottle of tequila. He smiled at her; Sydney felt her insides turn to mushy liquid. "I never pictured you as a tequila kind of a person"

"Well a lot of things have changed"

"Can I come in, please?"

"Well you were going to come in anyway, so yeah" Sydney said as she got out of the way of the door.

Vaughn walked in and sat the tray on the same table, then sat himself down on the couch. Sydney sat on the bed and looked at into his eyes.

Bad Sydney, bad she thought to herself. He's married for god's sake, there is nothing between us anymore, there never will be, again at least.

Over on the couch Vaughn was trying not to look at Sydney. God she was beautiful even in a bloody dressing gown she looked gorgeous.

Stop it Michael, he said to himself, your married think about Lauren and the baby...that baby. How he hated it, for pete's sake it wasn't even his and he had to pretend to be the devoted father. How could he? Here he was sitting across from the love of his life, and he was trying to think about his lying, creating wife.

"Your ice-cream is melting" Vaughn said, smooth Michael, real smooth that's really going to make her look at you by saying that.

"Thanks" she smiled, "But I'm not really that hungry anymore"

"Well I should be going then" Vaughn said standing up.

"Ok bye then" Sydney stood up too walking him to the door.

She was walking so close behind that she could smell his aftershave. She didn't realize that he had turned around because he had reached the door.

"Ok bye then, I'll see you tomorrow" Vaughn said, he then leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

The kiss then moved to her lips and they kissed. Vaughn broke away first.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" Vaughn muttered.

"Shh," Sydney said putting her finger to his lips.

Then she removed her finger and kissed him again with more passion this time. Vaughn took the hint and moved her towards the bed. It was Sydney who broke away this time, "What about Lauren?" she asked

"It doesn't matter, Sydney I love you I always have"

"But what about Lauren, she's pregnant we can't do this"

"It's not mine" he breathed into her hair.

"What do you mean it's not yours?" Sydney asked confused, "Of course the baby is yours"

"She's having an affair"

"What?"

"The baby is not mine"

"How do you know?" Sydney asked, "If you don't want to answer, I don't mean to pry"

"It's ok, the date the baby was conceived I was out of the country. I was in Japan"

"Oh Vaughn I'm so sorry I know how much having a child of your own meant to you"

"Don't be" he said "I'm filing for a divorce when I get back"

"Don't do that because of me" Sydney said but in her heart it was saying _yes, yes, YES_

"I'm not; I have been talking with my lawyers for a month about it"

Sydney moved forward to him and kissed him deeply...

**A/N-**This is my first fanfic, so all reviews and input is required.


	3. Love Affairs

**Declaimer: **I Don't own Alias but I wish I did

**Chapter 2**

Sydney woke up the next morning feeling completely loved. She looked at the clock, it read 5.30am she stretched, and was about to roll over to the other side of the bed, when she saw another body in the bed.

She jumped out of bed as she realized what had happened last night; she had made love to Michael Vaughn, a married man. Sure he was getting a divorce, but that wasn't the point.

She quickly pulled on some clothes, packed up her bag and quickly wrote down a note. As she was walking out the door, she pulled out her cell and dialed her dad's number.

"Hi dad" she said once her dad answered the phone

"What is it Syd?"

"An emergency came up and I need a plane to get back to Los Angeles like now"

"Why?"

"Just something came up and I need to get home"

"Ok, I'll have a plane ready for you to depart in about 30 minutes"

"Thanks dad"

"What about agent Vaughn?"

"I haven't seen him since we arrived back at the hotel last night, so I guess he will be coming back at the designated time"

"Alright bye sweetie"

"Thanks dad, oh yeah and by the way, sorry for waking you up"

"No that's fine, I'm use to it"

"Liar" Sydney said as she hung up the phone.

Sydney hailed a taxi and got into the car and drove off.

**4 hours later**

Michael was just waking up; he rolled over and expected to find Sydney there, but found no one.

He sat up right in the bed and looked around, the room was empty, there was no sound coming from the bathroom and Sydney's bag was gone

He got out of the bed and walked over to the table where Sydney's bottle of un-opened tequila, her half eaten, melted ice-cream and her block of chocolate. It was there that he found her note.

_Dear Michael,_

_I'm sorry that I left but I got a phone call and it was an emergency. I would prefer it if we never mention what happened last night. It was a mistake and if we tried to take it any further it would just be a bigger mess that it already is. See you back in L.A_

_Love Sydney_

Michael didn't know what to think...should he feel upset, let it lay, or call her and find out what brought this whole thing on.

He was brought from his thoughts as his cell rang.

"Yeah" he said as he answered the phone.

"Mike, how are you?" the guy on the other end of the phone asked.

"Eric, why the hell are you calling me, you know that I'm on an assignment"

"Well it's kind of important"

"Spit it out then"

"Ok, ok don't shot the messenger"

"Get to the point"

"Mike, Lauren's in hospital"

"What how?"

"The doctor's think it's the baby"

"Great" Vaughn muttered under his breath

"The plane is ready for you now" Weiss said

"Ok" Vaughn said as he put on some clothes.

He was pulling on his pants and he fell over. "Man what the hell did you just do?" Weiss asked him.

"Getting dressed"

"Ahh, well I'll be seeing you when you get back then"

"You haven't heard from Syd have you?"

"No, I thought she was with you"

"Yeah, well, I just wondered"

Eric paused for a moment before he carefully chose his words. "You don't seem to be too worried about your wife"

"What makes you say that?" Michael asked

"Well it's just that your wife is in hospital and you are asking about Sydney Bristow when she is what two rooms down the hall"

"Well um Lauren and I are having a bit of a rough spot and well you see that..." Vaughn started.

"And..." Weiss prompted

"Thebabyisn'tmine" he said really fast in one breath.

"What?"

"The baby isn't mine" Vaughn said more slowly.

"How do you know?" Eric asked.

"When the baby was conceived I was out of the country"

"Huh?" Eric asked still confused.

"I was in Japan"

"Oh my god, Lauren is having an affair" Weiss said finally working it out what Vaughn was saying.

"Yes, and I'm filing for a divorce" Michael said, "so would it be ok if I sleep on your couch for awhile"

"Sure, I mean are you sure about this Mike?"

"Yes"

After Vaughn finished talking to Weiss he finished getting dressed, picked up Sydney's letter, put it into his pocket and walked down to his room. He grabbed his suitcase, walked downstairs, checked out of the hotel and hailed a taxi.

**Los Angeles-8 hours later**

Sydney was sitting at her desk trying not to think about what happened last night with Vaughn, but she couldn't get him out of her head.

Right now she wished that she could hate his guts, but she only felt undying love for him.

She had heard about Lauren losing the baby and she felt bad for her. A feeling that she thought she would never feel for that women.

After her chemotherapy she knew that she could never children. When she first found out about it she felt sorrow, now she had learned to accept the fact. All the things changed when she first saw Lauren pregnant, she smiled and acted like it didn't matter to her. It only made her life tougher; she now wished that she had got pregnant when she and Vaughn were going out.

Once Vaughn had returned from Paris he had gone straight to the hospital to be with his wife, even though he knew that the baby wasn't his.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see Dixon coming up to her.

"Sydney" he said.

"Yes" she said leaving her daydream.

"I just want to say that Paris was a complete success, and that you did a fantastic job." Dixon paused, "I just have one question..."

"Which is?" Sydney asked

"I was just wondering how Mr. Lawrence received the black eye and a broken lip."

"It was Agent Vaughn" she said without thinking.

"Really, well isn't that interesting"

"Why's that?" Sydney asked.

"Well it appears that Mr. Lawrence wants to press charges for abuse"

"Shit" she muttered, "You have to be kidding"

"Afraid not, and as a right of an American citizen he can do it"

"American citizen? I thought he was Russian"

"Nope and he has the proof" Dixon said, "I may have to suspend Agent Vaughn until further notice"

"No you can't do that" Sydney protested.

"Why not?" Dixon asked

"Because"

"No Syd, he needs to learn, he is suspended until further notice"

Sydney sighed in defeat. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because for your assignments until Vaughn is reinstated you will be working with Agent Weiss"

"Oh, sure" Sydney said returning to her thoughts.

Dixon walked away without another word. He could tell something on was on Sydney's mind, and honestly the last thing he wanted to do was suspend Vaughn but with Langley on his back he didn't have much choice.

Michael sat in the hospital by Lauren's bed. He had found it hard to sleep over the last two days. It had only been two days since his last encounter with Sydney and she had dismissed the thing in Paris very clearly making it clear that she didn't want to talk about it. And now that Dixon had suspended him until further notice because of what happened in Paris with him beating up Lawrence.

He just wished that he could redo this week, yeah right.

Lauren stirred from her sleep, "Michael" she said sleepily.

"Hi sweetie" he said kissing her softly on the forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, surprisingly"

Michael smiled and stood up, "I'm going to get a coffee"

"Ok"

Michael walked out the room and down to the cafeteria.

Julian Sark walked quickly through the hospital corridors. His destination, Lauren Reed. When he reached the hospital room that had the other Covernet agent. He opened the door and looked in. He saw Lauren lying in the bed; she smiled when she saw him.

She beckoned him to come into the room. Sark got the picture and walked into the room, but before moving any closer to Lauren he locked the door. It was then that he walked over to Lauren.

"Hello" Lauren said, "I wasn't expecting you to come by"

"Well I saw your husband leaving so I thought I might pop by"

"Ohh really and who might you be visiting?"

"You"

"So you're telling me that you where waiting for Michael to leave?"

"Yes"

Lauren smiled again and leaned forward. She was met by Sark and they kissed. At first the kiss was soft and sensual, then it became more passionate.

Lauren broke away first, with tears rolling down cheeks, "I lost our baby"

"Shh" Sark said stroking Lauren's head affectionately, "its ok baby"

"I feel so alone, and I think Michael knows that I'm having an affair"

"Are you sure?"

"I had his mobile tapped and I heard his conversation with Weiss, he's filing for a divorce. He loves Sydney, not me" she said crying harder.

"Love look at me" Sark said firmly, Lauren lifted her eyes, "how did you hear the conversation, weren't you in hospital?"

"Yes, but I have..."

Sark raised his hand and silenced her. He got up from the bed and walked to the door, and looked out the small window in the door.

"What?" Lauren asked

"It's you husband, it looks as though he has returned" Sark said keeping one eye out the window, "he is just talking to a nurse"

With that Lauren jumped out the bed and walked into the small bathroom and turned on the jets and stripped off her hospital gown, Sark gave her a look of pleasure. To his disappointment she put on a dressing gown and pushed Sark into the bathroom and closed the door.

Lauren was just coming out of the bathroom when Vaughn entered the room.

"Oh hi love" Lauren said looking up, "I was just having a shower"

"Ok then" Vaughn said, "I was coming to tell you that I just got a call from Dixon and he wants to see me"

"Ok then, the doctors said I can come home tomorrow or tonight"

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Vaughn asked

"No that's fine. Mum's going to pick me up and then we are going away to London for a couple of days"

"Why?"

"We have to organize daddy's will" Lauren said starting to cry

"Oh sweetie come here, I'm really sorry" with that he pulled her into a hug.

Sark who was listening to all of this through the door thought it was most entertaining.

A few minutes later Lauren came into the bathroom and looked at Sark, "Thank god he's gone" she said

"I'm impressed" Sark said, "But as not as impressed as how you look in that dressing gown"

"Really? Well in that case I guess you wouldn't mind if I kissed you then" Lauren put her lips forward and was met halfway by Sark's.

He removed her gown and gently pushed her into the shower and he followed quickly, after he removed his clothes.

Michael walked into Dixon's office and Dixon looked up from his work, "Take a seat" he said indicating to the leather couch. Michael sat down.

"Agent Vaughn" Dixon began, "I have some disturbing news from Adam Lawrence"

"Which is?" Vaughn asked

"He is suing the CIA for abuse"

"What he can't do that he is a prisoner of the country"

"Agent Vaughn he is an American citizen"

"What?" Vaughn said in disbelief, "I thought he was Russian, working for the Covernet"

"He is working for the Covernet, his mother was Russian, but his father was American, and he has both citizenships"

"Great" Vaughn muttered

"Agent Vaughn, as director I have to suspend you from the CIA until further notice, you are now on desk work and if this information leaves this room you will be walked out of the rotunda as quickly as you can say my uncle is a monkey" Dixon said

**A/N:** So what do you think? I am I getting any better? Please I think I need some assistance.


	4. Feelings

**Disclaimer: **Usual disclaimer applies, I do not own Alias but as always I wish I did

**Chapter 3**

_Vaughn's POV_

"Agent Vaughn, as director I have to suspend you from the CIA until further notice, you are now on desk work and if this information leaves this room you will be walked out of the rotunda as quickly as you can say my uncle is a monkey" Dixon said

I stared at Dixon for what seemed like 15 minutes, "Agent Vaughn, are you ok?"

I blinked three times and shook my head, was this guy serious, his uncle is a monkey.

"Agent Vaughn"

"Yes, hmm of course I understand, I mean..." I trailed off

"You mean what?"

"What am I going to tell Lauren?"

"Agent Vaughn you have been lying to Lauren since you met her, are you trying to tell me that you care what she thinks?"

"Dixon, just because Kendall ordered me to marry Lauren, it doesn't mean that I care what she thinks." I paused and looked at Dixon for a minute "Oh, right I get it, you want me to tell Lauren that I'm suspended, right I'm with you now"

"Vaughn are ok, did you hit your head?"

Only on the bed head when Sydney and I... I mentally slapped my head, do think about it.

"No, I'm just a bit tired" that was an understatement.

"Well in that case you should go home, get some sleep and see that your wife is doing ok in the hospital" Dixon said going back to the filing cabinets behind his desk

I turned to leave, "oh yeah one more thing" I said.

Dixon turned from what he was doing, "Yes"

"Sark was with Lauren at the hospital, and i also saw her in Paris as we were leaving the building"

"Thank you for that information Agent Vaughn, I'll keep it in mind"

I left the office and bumped right into Sydney.

_Sydney's POV_

He walked right into me, as if I wasn't even there, as if I was just air.

"Sydney" he said

"Vaughn" I said

"Look about last night..." he started

"Nothing happened, nothing ever happened, you're married and it was a mistake"

"But Syd..." he said trying to grab my arm, I pulled away.

"Just stay away from me please" I said starting to cry.

"Syd, please don't cry"

With that I turned and walked away leaving him standing there. I walked out to my car got in and cried, I cried like a baby. Once I composed myself I looked at myself in the mirror, red puffy eyes, blotchy skin no wonder no one loved you.

I turned on the car and drove out the car park, the silence was killing me so I turned on the radio.

_When the war is over_

_Got to get away_

_Pack my bag to no place_

_In no time no day_

_You and I we used each other's shoulder_

_Still so young but somehow so much older_

_How can I go home and not get blown away?_

_You and I had our sights set on something_

_Hope this doesn't mean our days are numbered I got plans for more than a wanted man_

_All around this chaos and madness_

_Can't help feeling nothing more than sadness_

_Only choice to face it the best I can_

_When the war is over_

_Got to start again_

_Try to hold a trace of what is was back then_

_You and I we sent each other stories_

_Just a page I'm lost I all its glory_

_How can I go home and not get blown away?_

_Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away_

The tears started to flow again. I pulled over before I caused an accident, and turned off the radio.

"Get a grip Sydney; he's never going to be yours again no matter how hard you try"

I finally got home and sat on the couch with a big 1kilo tub of M&M's™ peanuts and watched some old black and white movie. I had eaten ¾ of the tub of M&M's™ when the phone rang.

"Go away" she muttered, the phone stopped ringing and she went back to her chocolate.

The movie had just finished and I was about to go to bed when the phone rang again, this time I answered it.

"Hello"

"Joey's Pizza"

"Go away, I'm not interested"

"Joey's Pizza"

"Wrong number and never call this house again, ok"

"Joey's Pizza"

I hung up and went to bed.

_Vaughn's POV_

I was pacing the office, I had to see Sydney now, it was important, I looked over at the junior agent I had yelled at to call Sydney, the first time no answer, second time.

The agent hung up. "Well?" I asked

"She hung up and never said to call her number again"

"Give me that phone" I grabbed the phone out the agent's hand and dialed her number; I sighed when she answered, "Sydney..." I began

"Just leave me alone don't you get it? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Sydney, please, just let me say one..." the line went dead. I hung up and re-dialed, the line was engaged. "Damn it!" I yelled

With that the young agent ran out the room.

"Sydney" I muttered to myself, "Why won't you just let me say it to you, I wish I could tell you everything"

**A/N-**So what do you think? Thank you so much for the reviews they are fantastic. Sorry it's taken a while to put the next chapter up, I've been busy with a school musical, and I know it's short but the feelings had to be put in somehow. The song that I used was _When the War is Over_ it's a really good song, it was originally written by and Australian band called Cold Chisel, but since it has been covered by John Farnham and most recently by Cosima. Better chapters soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Gentalman Caller

**Disclaimer:** As always disclaimer applies, I do not own Alias or any of its characters

**Chapter 4**

_Sydney's POV_

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. I sleepily walked into the bathroom, got into the shower and turned on the hot water. Jets of hot water splashed my body. I got out the shower, dried myself and got dress in my usual suit pants and blouse for work.

I went into the kitchen, put some bread in the toaster and went back into the bathroom to finish my hair.

I had just brushed it when my toast popped and the doorbell rang. Looking back it proberly would have been better if I went to get my toast, but I choose the door.

I was expecting some door-to-door sales person, a charity wanting donations, or even some religious group trying to get me to join. But I wasn't expecting him...

...Yes Vaughn was standing at the door when I opened it. I hadn't thought much about what happened last night, the dismissive conversation, but it all came back to me.

I stared at the man standing in front of me. "What do you want?" I asked after a long time.

"Syd, we need to talk"

"Talk, talk. You have to be kidding me right? Vaughn you did all the talking in Paris that night. So tell me was all that just lies to get me into bed? Or did you decide that poor Sydney, she needs some comfort after what she's been through? Well let me tell you Michael" I spat his name "the times I needed someone to support me, no-one was ever there. It was always me, alone. Sure my dad was there for me, but a girl needs someone to love her and look after her when she was sick. And let me tell you something Mr. Vaughn..."

"Sydney" Vaughn started.

"No you want to talk, so I'm talking," I said "So yeah Vaughn I was sick, I had bloody breast cancer, and did anyone seem to care? No, sure a got a bunch of flowers from Dixon occasionally, and some phone calls from Weiss, but did anyone actually want to come and see me? No. Ok. I was alone and now you think that you can just come back when its right for you, you want to talk well you know what I just won't listen" with that I slammed the door in his face and fell on the nearby couch and cried,

The doorbell rang again, "GO AWAY!" I yelled

"SYDNEY, LET ME IN PLEASE"

I ignored his comment, and then he yelled again, "PLEASE SYD LET ME IN"

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!"

"SYD, PLEASE"

I wasn't planning to do what I did, but I went into my bedroom, opened my drawers and removed my gun and took the safety lock off and walked to the front door, I opened it.

Then a shot was fired.

**A/N-**So a cliffhanger, more soon I promise. A short chapter, but I didn't know what to write so I made a lot of it up as I went along. Thank you so much for all the reviews. They are fantastic! But if anyone has any ideas about who fired the shot, or who got shot let me know. I have some ideas but its still undecided. Its school holidays here in Australia now so I should be putting up more chapters, but I'm not sure how spare time I will have because I have lots of assignments. Ah the joys of Year 10. Ok Bye. So Review please!!!


	6. Vaughn the Gentalman Caller

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alias

**Chapter 5**

_Vaughn's POV_

I stood outside Sydney's house for awhile. I keep reaching for the doorbell, then pulling back right at the last minute.

After the sleepless night I had last night I had to talk to her. She had the right to know everything. That I never, or will love Lauren, that Kendall ordered me to 'get-to-know' Lauren; I never wanted any of it.

Sure it was fine, for the start, and then Kendall told me. He told me that Sydney was still alive, living under the alias of Julia Thorne. Kendall told me that I wasn't under any circumstances to try and locate her, because as he said that I could blow her cover and then the Covernant would kill her.

Now I could hold back anymore. I had to tell her everything, with no holding back. Finally I pressed the doorbell. I heard the bell chime and footsteps coming towards the door.

Sydney stared at me. "What do you want?" she asked after a long time.

"Syd, we need to talk" I began

"Talk, talk. You have to be kidding me right? Vaughn you did all the talking in Paris that night. So tell me was all that just lies to get me into bed? Or did you decide that poor Sydney, she needs some comfort after what she's been through? Well let me tell you Michael the times I needed someone to support me, no-one was ever there. It was always me, alone. Sure my dad was there for me, but a girl needs someone to love her and look after her when she was sick. And let me tell you something Mr. Vaughn..."

"Sydney" I tried again

"No you want to talk, so I'm talking," she said "So yeah Vaughn I was sick, I had bloody breast cancer, and did anyone seem to care? No, sure a got a bunch of flowers from Dixon occasionally, and some phone calls from Weiss, but did anyone actually want to come and see me? No. Ok. I was alone and now you think that you can just come back when its right for you, you want to talk well you know what I just won't listen" with that she slammed the door in my face, I could hear her crying.

So I rang the doorbell again, "GO AWAY!" she yelled

"SYDNEY, LET ME IN PLEASE"

She ignored me so again I yelled, "PLEASE SYD LET ME IN"

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!"

"SYD, PLEASE"

When there was no answer from inside I started banging even harder on the door, "SYDNEY, PLEASE JUST LET ME IN!"

I smiled when she opened the door, but my smile faded once I saw the gun in her hand.

It was then when the shot was fired.

**A/N-**Again still another cliffhanger. Once again the reviews have been great, I still haven't got much idea on who fired the shot, so if you have any suggestions, let me know. Thanks everyone.


	7. Paramedic Caller

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alias, or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah you all know the rest

**Chapter 6**

_Lauren's POV_

I can't believe what I just did. I just shot my husband. Without any word, the Covernant called me up and told me that I was to shot my husband.

I mean, I just got discharged from the hospital an hour ago. From miscarrying the baby of one of America's most wanted people.

So anyway back to what I did. I just shot my husband in the shoulder. A simple drive by in one of Sark's black Mercedes.

I wasn't planning to hurt him, maybe a simple warning shot, but seeing him, there at her house. What right did he have to go and see her? I was his wife, he loved me. I was faithful, well most on the time.

I got Sark to pull over and I got out the car, took my cell out and dialed 911.

"Hello, yes I would like to report a drive by shooting in my street" I paused, "Ah yes, I think there was one person hit, and some glass broken" I paused again, "Yes, ok thank you, bye"

I got back into the car and told Sark to drive. He looked at me for awhile before starting the car and pulling back on the road.

_Sydney's POV_

I screamed, I didn't just shoot Vaughn did I? No, my gun fell to the ground and pulled Vaughn inside the house and went to the bathroom, grabbed a first aid kit and some towels.

I ran back out to the kitchen where I left Vaughn and applied the towel to his shoulder. I then went into the kitchen and grabbed my cell. I first dialed 911, and found out that it had already be reported and an ambulance was on the way.

I hung up and then dialed dad, he answered it in on the second ring.

"Sydney what is it?"

"There was a drive by shooting at my house just then"

He paused, before he asked, "Was anyone hit?"

"Yes, Vaughn, in the shoulder"

"What the hell is he doing at your house? Dixon wants him at the office now"

"What?"

"He called him this morning, and he wants him"

"Well, I hate to tell you this but I don't think that he will be seeing Dixon, unless its from a hospital bed"

"Sydney, do you have any idea who did this?"

"No, but I think that it could be Sark"

"Sark was spotted in England two days ago"

"Dad, it only takes 12 hours from London to LA, and you know Sark it was most likely a private jet"

He sighed, "Fine then, I'll make some inquires from some contacts on the last time they had a sighting so Sark"

"Thank you daddy" she said in a childish voice

Once I hung up there was a knock at the door and some paramedics came into the room with a stretcher bed.

"He's in the kitchen" I said showing the two men to the kitchen.

They started removing his shirt and applying bandages to Vaughn's wound. "Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

"He should be, he will be going into surgery when we get to the hospital." One of the paramedics answered.

"Thank you"

"Are you his husband?" the other paramedic asked.

"No, he, we work together" I stuttered.

One of the paramedics stopped lifting Vaughn onto the stretcher. "Ah miss are you ok?"

"Fine, I'm just a little surprised that's all"

The paramedic looked at the other paramedic, "We should take her in as well, just in case"

"Me?" I asked, "No don't be silly, I'm fine"

"Miss, you should really come with us"

"No, I'm fine, I wasn't the one shot, Vaughn was. Now please, take him to the hospital"

The paramedics shook their heads and pushed Vaughn out to the ambulance. By now a crowd had formed. The ambulance drove off once Vaughn was safely in the back.

I locked up my house, got into my car and drove to work. God I hope Vaughn's ok.

**A/N-**I know this chapter took a while for me to update, but I wasn't quite sure who shot Vaughn. Now I'm sorry for having him shot, but I promise he will be ok. Lauren is a bitch, I know and some S/V will be coming soon, so stay tuned for more. Thanks for the reviews, keep them up! As always please REVIEW!


	8. Truth

**Disclaimer: **usual disclaimers apply

**Chapter 7**

_Vaughn's POV_

_  
_I groaned as I opened my eyes slowly. A stab of pain bolted through my body. My surroundings started to become visible. I was lying in a bed and the more the room came into focus, I could see a person sitting in the corner.

It was then that my brain started fully functioning and I began to remember what had happened to me.

I was at Sydney's apartment, I wanted to talk to her, and she didn't want to talk to me. She slammed the door in my face and then came back to the door with a gun. Then after that I only felt pain, in my left shoulder.

I had to see Sydney, I had to talk to her, tell her everything.

"Sydney" I muttered.

"Michael, darling. Are you okay?" the person moved closer to me.

"Sydney?"

"No, Michael, silly man, it's me Lauren." The voice told me.

"Lauren?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yes, Lauren. Your wife"

I remembered who she was, "Lauren, what are you doing here, I have to see Sydney" I said very quickly.

"Michael, relax, love. You've been shot. You're in a hospital"

"Hospital?" I repeated, "But I was at Sydney's house and she, I mean, I was shot?"

"Yes, by that no good bitch, Sydney Bristow"

"Syd shot me?" I asked not believing her.

"Yes, she had the gun and everything"

"No, she didn't, she wouldn't"

"She did, Vaughn. Dixon has got her in custody" Lauren paused, "She's being charged for attempted murder"

_Sydney's POV_

Just what I needed, locked away in an interrogation cell. I mean what did I do? I didn't shoot Vaughn; I'd never do anything to hurt him. I love him. I have always loved him. Besides Danny, he was the only man I ever loved. But what difference did that make, nothing. I was locked in this cell, being charged for attempted murder, something I didn't even do. The door to the cell opened and Dixon walked in.

"Dixon," I started, "please you have to believe me, I didn't shoot him, and I, mean I wouldn't shoot Vaughn"

"Sydney, relax. I believe you, we have the bullet, it entered Vaughn from the back, not from where you standing"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Then why am I in here, in custody?" I asked confused.

"Sydney there is something I need to tell you"

"What Dixon?"

"Lauren Reed is a Covernant operative, and is a joint leader of the American Cell."

"Are you serious? I knew she was a bitch, but" I paused, "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Dixon paused, "there is one more thing you should know'

"I'm listening and if it is anything like the last piece of news you told me, then I will be one of the happiness person in the world" I paused and then I though of Vaughn, "Does Vaughn know?"

"That's the thing Syd, for the last three years Vaughn has been in deep cover"

"What?"

"He has been deep cover finding out any possible information about Lauren's position in the Covernant and any information he could get on members and locations of offices"

I was dumbfounded. Vaughn was ordered to marry Lauren. He hadn't lied when he told me that he loved me. He wasn't in love with his wife. There was still a possibility that we could be together and have our happily ever after.

"So you mean that Vaughn doesn't love Lauren, it's all this mission"

"Yes"

"Okay so if you know that I didn't shoot Vaughn, why am I in custody?" I asked confused, again.

"well technically you're not in custody, you're just sitting in here"

"So does this mean I can leave?"

"If you want"

I stood up and headed for the door, "Ah Sydney"

I turned from the door, "Yes"

"I would suggest that you go home"

"But I need to see Vaughn"

"Miss Bristow as director I am ordering you that you will not go to the hospital to see Agent Vaughn"

"But, please Dixon"

"No Sydney, listen to me Lauren is there and she believes that you are being charged for attempted murder and in custody"

I sighed. "Please Dixon I have to see him"

It was Dixon's turn to sigh, "Fine, I'll call Ms. Reed and tell her we need her at the JTF as soon as possible"

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, I hugged Dixon, "Thank you so much"

"Just wait for my call that will tell you that she has arrived here"

"Thank you, bye"

I exited the JTF, got into my car and drove to the hospital. I parked my car in the car park outside the hospital and waited for the phone call from Dixon.

The phone call came twenty minutes later, I jumped out the car and I went up to Vaughn's hospital room.

When I first saw him I was surprised to see him sitting up in the bed. I was expecting him to have tubes coming through his body, lying in the bed asleep, or worse.

He smiled when he saw me. "Syd" he muttered.

I went to his bed, grabbed his hand and cried into his chest, "Vaughn, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you when you tried to talk to me, Vaughn, Michael, I'm an idiot, I love you Vaughn and I always have"

"Syd" he mumbled, "I love you too. Who told you?"

"Dixon"

He smiled, "I have been trying to tell you that since our night in Paris"

He kissed my head. "Shh Syd, it's all going to be fine" he said rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry I came at you with my gun, but you have to believe me Michael, I didn't shoot you"

"I know, Sydney, you need to relax and stop crying or you are going to start hyperventilating."

I smiled, and wiped away my tears, "Look at me, I must be a sight for sore eyes"

"You look beautiful as always," he kissed my eyes, "red puffy eyes and all"

"I love you Michael"

"I love you Sydney"

**A/N-**Yay! I'm so happy that this chapter is over. I have had a bit of trouble with writers block and I didn't quite know what to write. But now it should be easier. More soon. Keep reviewing. Bye.


	9. Deception

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alias, or any of its characters. Alias belongs to JJ Abrams. (Lucky guy)

**Chapter 8**

_Vaughn's POV_

I was discharged from hospital a week later, and my first task was to file for a divorce. Lauren and I were over, and if she could face it, then too bad.

It took me long enough to work out that there was no one for me, besides Sydney Bristow. I love her so much and as soon as the divorce was finished, I am going to marry her.

That is what makes me get up in the morning. The idea of waking up next to Sydney everyday, sleeping in on Sundays, and having kids, little Sydney's and smaller versions of me running around our ankles.

I moved out from Lauren and my home and moved in with Weiss. As much as I would have loved to move in with Sydney, but Lauren didn't know that we were back together.

Dixon asked me to come into the JTF on Monday morning, for a meeting with him and Sydney.

I arrived at the JTF at 9:30 and I was ushered into Dixon's office as soon as I entered and I saw Sydney sitting on the couch looking at her nails.

She looked up when she heard the door shut and she smiled when she saw me. She stood up, walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Hi" she muttered

"Hi to you too" I said smiling.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dixon asked walking into his office closing the door behind him.

"Nothing at all" I said, "Okay Dixon, what can we do for you?"

"You and Sydney will be sent to Australia"

"Australia, why?" I asked.

"Well Jack has set a mission for you, but we are really sending you away so that things can settle down here with Lauren"

"Hang on let me get this right, you are sending Sydney and I away to Australia on a fake mission, so that you can let things settle down with Lauren"

"Well that was the idea"

"And you are trying to tell me that Jack Bristow, Sydney's dad, the guy who believes that no one is good enough for his daughter, gave you the idea?" I asked not believing what Dixon said for a moment.

"Can I say something?" Sydney asked.

"Yes" Dixon said.

"I talked to dad, and he understood everything. He has even set up the plane tickets, accommodation and entertainment"

"Are you sure that Jack Bristow set this up?" I asked Dixon one last time.

"Yes"

"Okay then" I headed to the door, "By the way I think that it is a great idea"

"Glad you approve" Sydney said smiling at him.

I walked out of Dixon's office and headed to my desk. I had just logged onto my computer when Lauren came up to my desk.

"Go away" I said not looking up from what I was doing.

"But love..." Lauren started.

"Don't but love me" I said starting to raise my voice, "Lauren we are over, we have been for awhile. And don't start giving the crap that you love me and we were meant for each other"

"But Michael" Lauren said grabbing my arm.

I shrugged her off and turned from the computer screen and looked at her dead in the eye, "It's over Lauren; it's been over for along time" I paused, "Ever since you started sleeping around."

Lauren looked at me with disbelief.

_Lauren's POV_

He knew. He knew that I was sleeping with another man. But did he know who the guy was? Did he know that the baby was never his?

"Michael, please." I said pleading, "You have to understand."

"Understand what?" he asked bitterly.

"It meant nothing, I always loved you, and I still love you."

"You don't mean that."

I looked around the office, and noticed that most of the people had stopped whatever work they were doing. "Michael lets finish this later. Come home and we can talk about it then."

"No, we are talking about it now and this is the facts Lauren. We are over. You ended it without even knowing it."

"No, Michael, please don't do this we can still be together. We just need to fix some things up"

"No Lauren. Face the facts. I don't love you anymore. I never loved you. You were a rebound. You forced me to marry you..." I opened my mouth to say something, "Don't say anything, you did force me to marry you. I was still mourning the death of Sydney and you just barged in. You started sleeping around. You expect me to believe that you were carrying my child, when it was someone else's child."

So he did know. I groaned this was not how it was supposed to work out.

_Sydney's POV_

I was over the other side of the office when the argument between Michael and Lauren started. I stood back for awhile, but when I came into the conversation. That was when I drew the line.

I walked over to Michael and Lauren and butted in on the conversation. "Excuse me, nut I would appreciate it if you don't involve me." With that I turned on my heel and walked off to Dixon's office.

I knocked once, didn't wait for an invitation to enter, and opened the door. "Dixon, you should go outside and stop Lauren or Vaughn before they kill each other."

"What's going on?" Dixon asked standing up from his desk.

"Lauren is digging into Vaughn and Vaughn is just feeding Lauren the facts, and if you still want her to believe that no one knows her secret then I suggest you'd better get out there."

Dixon groaned and left his office, I followed him out and he walked up to Michael and Lauren. "Okay guys lets break this up. We have a debrief in 10 everyone who is required to be there, be there." He looked around the room, "The rest of you, back to work."

Michael stood up from the computer and walked towards the conference room. "Vaughn" I said running to catch up with him.

He stopped, and looked around the room to see where Lauren was. "What happened to Michael?" he asked grinning.

"We are at work, your soon-to-be-ex-wife is still around, and she doesn't know we are together, yet."

"The sooner we have enough information against her, the better."

We entered the conference room and took a seat next to each other. I dropped my hand and Michael grabbed it.

Dixon entered the room a few minutes later, followed by Lauren. She sat on the other side of the room and glared at me.

Dixon cleared his throat. "Sydney, Vaughn" he started looking at Vaughn and I, "we have information that a Covernant operative, Hailey and James Goodhew. James is a known operative of the Covernant. The question is, is Hailey. Sydney and Vaughn you are going to Australia for a month, in that time you will become friends with the Goodhew's and find out as much information as you can. You will be posing as Amanda and Daniel Whitington, a married couple moving from America through Daniel's work. Your plane leaves in two hours. Marshall will take you through op-tech."

People started filing out the conference room and Marshall stood up and walked over to Michael and me.

"Ok, well has anyone seen _James Bond Die Another Day_, when James Bond and that evil dude are racing on the ice? And the sun is melting the ice, and then the lady is stuck in the ice hotel and it's melting around her and then she..."

"Marshall have you got a point?" Michael asked.

"Oh yeah, well this is a watch" Marshall said holding up a watch, "anyway, it's a lot like James Bond's, I actually based it on it. And this..." he said holding up a lipstick, "is a lipstick, and you know how you go in and you put it on your lips" he demonstrated putting on the lipstick, "But this thing is something that you wouldn't want to put on your lips because you'd go boom!"

I looked at Marshall, "Ah would you explain how that works."

"Oh yeah, well I was getting to that. Well you apply it to any sort of metal or glass and stand back and boom! It blows through anything."

I laughed uneasily, "That's great Marshall is there anything else?"

The rest of the op-tech debrief went smoothly, we with a few bumps. Marshall started talking about Star Trek and Star Wars.

Michael and I left JTF office at 11, and we headed back to my house. When we got inside I started packing my essentials. The CIA had given me the clothes that my alias would wear. As I went through them I found Chanel, Christen Dior, Yves Saint Laurent and Gucci.

"Well they didn't mind spending money on this assignment" I commented.

"Huh?" Michael asked looking up from a gun he was inspecting.

"Never mind" I said shaking my head going back to looking at my clothes and make up the CIA had given me before we left.

I felt a hot breath on my neck and turned into Michael's embrace. I rested my head on his chest and smiled up at him.

"Now what did you say before?" he asked me.

"It doesn't matter" I broke from his embrace. "Ready?"

"All set" I shook my head and grabbed my suitcase. "What?"

"Nothing" I said.

"It's not nothing. If it was nothing you wouldn't have shook your head at me"

"You're just a dope"

I walked out to my lounge room and set the alarm. "Hurry up and get out of here before the alarm goes off, it costs me 150 dollars every time they come out"

Michael walked out the door, I locked the door, we got into the taxi waiting outside and arrived at the airfield 20 minutes later. I got the suitcases out the boot while Michael paid the driver.

A pilot came up to me and asked if we were Mr. and Mrs. Whitington. I smiled sweetly and nodded. The pilot took our suitcases and walked off to the plane. I looked at Michael.

"Are we already playing the Whitington's?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"It's just the pilot just asked if we were them"

I could almost see the wheels turning in Michael's head. "I think I'll call Dixon"

Michael walked off with the phone pressed to his ear. I stood on the tarmac waiting for Michael to finish his phone call. He returned ten minutes later not looking happy. "What?" I asked.

"Lauren's leaked info again. She's changed pilots."

"What?"

"Yeah, Dixon said that we should just go home, wait 20 minutes and he will get another plane organized"

I nodded and Michael's hand moved to the small of my back. He lead me to a taxi, we got in and headed back to my place.

Traffic was light so it only took us fifteen minutes to get there. I got out the car and my cell buzzed.

"Yeah"

"Sydney" it was Dad.

"Hi Dad"

"Dixon just called me, you will have a plane ready to leave at midnight" I looked at my watch, 9:30.

"Ok thanks Dad"

"Be safe" the phone went dead.

Michael looked at me, "What did he say?"

"We have a plane to leave at midnight, no aliases"

He nodded. "Boarding time?"

"11:30 I guess"

"I'll see you then" he walked off in the dark.

**A/N-**well...I hope you like this chapter. As promised S/V did happen, more next chapter. Please review, its really great when you do. PLEASE REIVEW


	10. Sydney in Sydney

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Alias (just thought I would make that bold) but as always I wish I did. JJ is one lucky man.**

**Chapter 9**

_Sydney's POV_

So I arrived in Australia twenty-five hours later, it would of only been about fifteen if we didn't have to stop in Singapore, for ten hours. I mean how long does it take to re-fuel a plane?

So because we were in Singapore for ten hours Michael checked into a hotel near the airport so we could get some sleep.

So when we got to Australia, I was the big joke, Sydney was in Sydney. Expect only Michael pointed that out to me, considering that my name was now Amanda Whitington.

I smiled sweetly at the man in customs and he ushered us through quickly. Because we were moving to Australia with Daniel's work we were booked into a hotel for the first two nights and then we were going to be living in this house on Bondi, next door to the Goodhew's.

Michael opened the door to the taxi for me and as I got in he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. It was meant as a safe well kiss, but to passers it would have just looked like a man kissing his wife.

Michael got in the other side of the taxi and told the driver the address of the hotel. Michael took my hand and began stroking it lovingly. I smiled at the jester and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you" I muttered to him.

"And I love you too" he said.

I rested my head against his shoulder and he kissed my temple and stroked my hair.

We pulled up at the hotel and I got out the taxi. Michael paid the diver and then he drove off. The valet came up to us and took our bags and placed them on one of those trolley things. How good is that, I have been doing this spy thing for almost five years and I don't even know the name of those trolley things.

Michael and I walked into the hotel and Michael went up to the desk and check us in.

"Ahh yeas Mr. and Mrs. Whitington, it's lovely to meet you. Your room is on the fifth floor and is over looking the beach, the view is magnificent."

Michael smiled and thanked him as the receptionist handed over the keycard to the room.

I made my over to the elevator, I got in and I held the door for Michael. He smiled as he came in, gave me a kiss and mumbled thank you in my ear. The doors shut and the lift moved up.

When the doors opened to the fifth floor Michael grabbed my hand and lead me to the room, 561. He opened the door with the keycard and I followed him in. The suit was bigger and better than my apartment at home. I stood in amazement for a few minutes, once I finally found my tongue I spoke, "Oh Daniel" I said "this room is beautiful"

Michael smiled, "Anything for the most beautiful women in the world" he said.

"Thank you Michael...I mean Daniel"

"That's interesting" Vaughn said playing along with my mistake, "Who is Michael?"

"No one"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I smiled at him, and walked up to him, "There is only one person I love _Daniel_" I said saying the name slowly.

"Really and who might that be?"

"You"

"I love you Amanda"

"I love you Daniel"

Then we kissed, it started off slow and sweet then Michael began to put passion in it. So I returned the passion, next thing we were on the bed and I was losing my shirt and he was losing his pants.

As I fumbled with his zip as he kissed my neck. "Maybe we should slow down" I muttered

He groaned and sat up on the bed. "What now Amanda?"

"We can't, not just yet"

He groaned again, "Why does it always happen to me?"

"Because you're special"

"I would feel a lot specialer if we did it"

"Specialer isn't even a word"

"So?"

"Just...look I have a headache, and I don't feel like sex"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, I really feel sick" I said.

"Amanda, you can't lie to me"

It was then that I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. "Amanda, sweetie, are you ok?"

I couldn't answer, in the state I was in; I was a little too hard. Once I was finished deposing of my stomach contents I washed out my mouth and came out to the main room. "Are you ok?" Michael asked me.

"Yeah, but next time I say that I'm going to be sick you have to believe me."

"It's not I didn't believe you, it's just i..."

"Didn't believe me" I finished for him.

"Yeah that's it"

I smiled at him, "So what are we going to do?" I asked "I don't really want to be cooped up in this hotel suit until we leave tomorrow"

"Well I have to go into work to get set up, why don't I call up a car, and you can go shopping"

"Really?"

"Yes"

I kissed him, "I love you" I paused and looked at him with puppy dog eyes

"What do you want now?"

"My credit card"

"But don't you..." he trailed off. I'm guessing that it was then that he realized Amanda had a shopping problem, and Daniel had taken away all of her credit cards, bank cards, check books, and any other way that she could spend money. "Right, I'll just get them for you, but I have put a three-thousand dollar limit on them"

"Oh no fair"

"It's that or nothing" Michael smiled evilly "And if you go over that limit I will destroy all of your cards and you will never be able to shop again"

I looked at him; he was having too much fun with this. Now what would Amanda do in this type of situation? Go aver the limit and use her body to get the cards back, or stay under the limit and keep the cards. I went with the first.

"I understand honey, now why don't you go to work and I'll go have a shower"

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went into the bathroom.

**Author's Note: I have to apologize for not updating for a long time; first I have had heaps of school working, seeing that the year is almost over, and second no one has been reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW. Now I have some interesting twists and turns happening in the next few chapters so stay tuned. And REVIEW!!!!!!! I know you want to.**


	11. Dizzy Spells

**Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own Alias.**

**Chapter 10**

_Vaughn's POV_

She was up to something, I knew it. I watched her walk into the bathroom.

"Amanda" I said

"Yes Daniel" she replied through the door.

"What are you up to?" I asked

"Nothing" she said sweetly

"You're lying"

She opened the door and poked her head out, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes"

"Oh you're gonna pay for that"

She walked up to me and smiled evilly. "Oh am I?" I asked.

She laughed, "More than you know"

I leaned forward expecting a kiss, and then she slapped me. She slapped me! "Oww Jesus that hurt"

"Do you think of anything else but sex?" Sydney asked me

"I'm a guy, what do you think?"

"Prick" then she turned on her heel and walked back into the bathroom.

Great, this is just great. Oww my cheek hurts, I bet its red. I think I'm gonna need some ice. Mental note to self: Don't piss Sydney off, or call her a liar.

I was just getting some ice when Sydney came out from the bathroom.

"Daniel, sweetie, I'm sorry" she walked up to me and kissed my cheek better. It felt much better after that, she laughed, "It's all red"

"You think that tends to happen when you get slapped in the face" I said unamused.

"I'm going now" she headed for the door, "Oh yeah before I forget be careful there is a spider in the bathroom"

"But I'm not scared of spiders..." I looked at her face "Ah right I'm with you now"

"Can you kill it?" she asked, "I don't like spiders"

"Yeah, sure anything for you honey"

She kissed again "I love you" she murmured and then she headed out the door.

"I love you too" I said to her as the door shut, but if she heard it was another matter.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom, sure enough there in the light switch was an audio bug that could listen into all our conversations. This then got me started in the whole hotel room de-bugging exercise.

An hour later I had found 3 audio bugs, not including the one in the bathroom, and 7 video bugs. I made a call to Marshall and had him check out brands and whatever stuff he does with bug things.

Eventually I made it out the door and headed out to my new job. As I was getting into the taxi, I was wondering what Syd was up to.

_Sydney's POV_

I never realized how exciting shopping was, sure it was ok sometimes, but it is even better when you aren't spending your own money. The more shopping I did, the more respect I got for Amanda, she was most likely the coolest chick I had to be.

So I'm sure you are all wondering about what I have brought, it turns out to a grand total of $16,000, on three credit cards with three thousand limits.

I was gonna get in huge amounts of trouble when I got home. But I can't help it, it's not my fault that I like shopping that much.

As I was heading back to the hotel I was thinking about how Vaughn was gonna kill me. Would it be slow and painful, or quick and not too much pain? I was hoping for the second one, but knowing Vaughn it would be the first, slow and painful.

I arrived back at the hotel, I got out and paid the driver and got the bellboy to get my bags.

"Hello Mrs. Whitington, ah do you need me to get your bags?" the younger bellboy asked.

The older man hit him over the head and shook his head. "Oh course you get her bags, you idiot"

I smiled at the young boy, "Room 561, fifth floor"

"Oh course Mrs. Whitington" the older man smiled.

"Thank you" and I walked inside.

I was waiting for the elevator when I felt the room starting to spin. The room was spinning at, what felt like hundred miles an hour.

"Mrs. Whitington, Mrs. Whitington. Are you ok?"

I turned around and found the young bellboy looking at me. "I think I need to sit down"

"Right this way" the boy lead me to a seat and I sat down.

"I need water" I paused, "and a fluffy pillow"

"Huh?"

"Just get me a glass of fricken water and a fluffy pillow"

"Yes Mrs. Whitington" the bellboy ran off.

He returned a few seconds later with a glass of water, "I'm sorry we haven't got any pillows, but we can get you upstairs and I'll get room-service to bring you some pillows"

"Really?"

"Yeah sure anything"

"Thank you so much"

With the bellboy's help I got into the hotel suit and fell on the bed, "Do you still want the fluffy pillows?" he asked.

"YES!" I yelled

"Ok, is there anything else?"

"A doctor's appointment"

He nodded his head, "I'll get someone on that for you"

He turned and walked out the room. I put my hand to my temple and closed my eyes, this was so strange, I feel sick. What was Dixon gonna say when he finds out? I shook my head, here I am sick and I am wondering what Dixon was gonna say when he finds out I'm sick. There really is something wrong with me.

I was distracted from my thoughts when a maid walked in. I sat up and looked at her strangely. "Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Whitington, I should have knocked, I mean I have your pillows, please don't report me"

"Don't worry I won't. I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Oh I do that all the time. And I also have a tendency to get sidetracked and I like to talk a lot and I'm always saying the wrong thing. I mean I got head spins when I was pregnant with little Harry and Sally, they are my twins and I didn't even know I was pregnant, I mean a doctor found out before I did and then I was totally surprised..."

"Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt but you are doing it again"

"What?"

"Getting sidetracked"

"Oh, I am. I'm sorry, I told you I have a tendency to get sidetracked, it was like the time I was at my sisters and we were talking about potatoes and I started talking about peas, I mean how are peas and potatoes related?"

"That's nice, did someone find out about a doctor's appointment?"

"Oh yes you have one at 2:00pm and a car will be waiting out the front at 1:30pm. Now do you want someone to call your husband? I can get a receptionist to do it"

"No that's fine I am quite capable to go to a doctor's"

"Ok, goodbye Mrs. Whitington"

"Goodbye"

_2:00 At the Doctor's. Still Sydney's POV_

I arrived at the doctor's and I sat around for 15 minutes then some guy called Jack took some test and then I had to sit around for another hour waiting for the test results.

I was just about finished my fifth outdated magazine, when I was called in again. I walked into the doctor's office and sat down in a hard plastic chair.

"Mrs. Whitington, I just want to offer my congratulations"

"So the news is good?"

"Well yes"

"So the dizzy spells and the throwing up?"

"Yes, they are expected under the circumstances"

I was dreading what he going to say next.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Whitington. You're pregnant"

I fainted.

**A/N- sorry to leave it there, but we all love a cliffhanger! I promise more updates soon. I finish school in a week for the year so more updates will be coming quicker. And Sezza I just wanna say thanks for correcting my work, and I'm sorry that you couldn't get to this one first, but you were babysitting when I put it up. Please people, please people review. I need all the input I can get.**


	12. Am I Going Crazy?

**Disclaimer: as usual, I do not own Alias**

**Chapter 11**

_General POV_

"Is she ok?" a nurse asked the doctor.

"I don't think so"

"Oh, ok" she paused, "Do you want me to get some water?"

"Why?"

"To throw on her face, it wakes you up"

"Really? Ok then"

"Sure it does, I use it to wake up Sammy in the mornings, I'll just go get some" she left the room.

Sydney groaned, "NO DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT SADIE, SHE'S WAKING UP"

Sydney groaned again and opened her eyes slowly. "Where am I?"

"Mrs. Whitington, you fainted"

"Huh?"

"You're in a doctor's surgery"

"I am?" she asked

"Here Doctor Watson, I got the water" Sadie said as she re-entered the room with a bucket of water.

"No need Sadie, she's awake…" it was too late Sydney was soaked with ice cold water.

"SAIDE YOU IDEOT" Doctor Watson yelled, "SHE WAS ALREADY AWAKE, YOU BLONDE WOMEN"

"I'm sorry Doctor" she said starting to cry.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Mrs. Whitington"

As soon as Sydney heard the name Whitington she immediately went into her alias. "That's it, this totally unreasonable, for god's sack this is supposed to be a doctor's surgery, you'll be hearing for my lawyers"

"Mrs. Whitington, it was an accident…" the doctor started.

"An accident my arse, I am soaked to the bone. You see these clothes, they are Gucci, meaning dry-cleaning only. I'm going to sue you so badly you will never forget the name Amanda Whitington"

Sydney turned and walked out of the surgery.

_Sydney's POV_

I got into the car that was still waiting out the front and headed back to the hotel. The driver looked at me through the rear-vision mirror, and looked at me strangely.

"Don't ask" I said before he could say anything.

"Wasn't going to Mrs. Whitington"

I groaned "Please call me Amanda, I swear if one more person calls me Mrs. Whitington, I am going to kick them where it hurts the most"

"Yes Amanda, anymore shopping on the agenda today?"

"No just take me back to the hotel; I need to get some sleep"

"Right away Amanda"

"Thank you" I smiled weakly at him and then looked out the window into space.

So Sydney I think it's about time you and I had a heart-to-heart talk. Sydney is pregnant in Sydney. Haha how funny. OH GOD I'm pregnant, me Sydney Bristow, what is the world coming to? This can't be happening; I can't get pregnant, well at least not after the chemo. The doctor's told me that I had like 3 chance of getting pregnant. Damn that 3 chance. I'm going to get another doctor's view on this, it can't be in there. Hang on for a minute, the last time I had sex…Oh God, in Paris, with Vaughn. He was the father. I'm hearing voices, I'm going insane, all these years of spying are getting to me. I think I need to see a doctor, or better yet a shrink. Oh God how am I going to tell Vaughn? Maybe he doesn't have to know. How many months along am I? Well let's think Paris was three months ago, so three months pregnant. Great, just great.

_Vaughn's POV_

I arrived back at the hotel to find Sydney wasn't in. I figured that she still wouldn't be shopping, and maybe she was downstairs in the bar. I worked out that she wasn't shopping because all of her shopping bags were all over the floor. I rang downstairs to reception to find if she was at the bar. Then they told me that she had gone to the doctors. Ok something really wasn't right; Sydney never goes to the doctor unless something was really wrong.

Oh no, maybe the cancer was back, oh God she's going to die. She can't die, I won't let her die. "You can't die Sydney" I yelled.

"I'm not going to die" Sydney said as she walked into the room, "Why am I going to die?"

"Well you went to the doctor's and now your cancer is back, and the chemo mightn't work and you're going to die" I said very fast.

"My cancer isn't back, I'm fine" she said

"No your not, you went to the doctors, something is wrong, tell me, tell me please"

"Ok don't get your undies in a knot"

"I'm not"

"Vaughn, Daniel, whatever, I'm pregnant"


	13. Is Vaughn Going Crazy?

**Disclaimer: as usual, I do not own Alias, this tends to get a bit repetitive.**

**Chapter 12**

_Sydney's POV_

I looked at Vaughn, "Well?" I asked

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I just hyperventilated, what did you say?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Look I did it again"

"Vaughn, you're not hyperventilating"

"Oh yes I am"

"No your not, how do you think I feel about this?"

"There is no way that you can be pregnant"

"Well face it I am"

"Nope I'm dreaming" he said putting his fingers in his ears and closed his eyes, "I'm in a pretty pink house with fairies and tea parties and oh look the mad-hatter just arrived. La la la la la, I'm so happy"

I look at him; he's more insane than I am, "Vaughn, Vaughn" I sighed "Don't make me slap you again"

"Wait! There's Alice, and she's saying 'I'm pregnant Vaughn'" His eyes opened, "WHAT?!"

"What?" I asked

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yes"

"OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"Yes, I'm pregnant"

He looked at me for a moment, "Who's the father?"

"Who do you think?"

"Me?"

"No, it's Sark, who else?" I said trying to push all of his buttons at once. Most likely not the best thing to do. But what can you do?

"You mean, you, you know, with him?" he asked not getting all the correct words out.

"Yeah" mentally I really hate this conversation. The thought of Sark and I making out kind of disturbed me.

"I can't believe this" he sat down on the bed. "Does he know?"

"No, and I'm not planning on telling him"

"God Sydney, I can't believe you"

"Vaughn, it was an accident"

"Then get it aborted"

I couldn't even believe he was suggesting this to me. "You want me to kill my baby?"

"Um, well, possibly"

"You pig, I can't believe that you want to kill your unborn child" I said starting to cry.

"My unborn child?" he asked confused.

I wiped the tears, "Do you really believe that I would sleep with Sark. That is feral"

"You mean I am going to be a dad?" he stood up.

"Well if you don't want me to have an abortion"

"Sydney I would never want you to kill our child. What we made" he smiled at me, "I love you Syd"

"I love you too Vaughn"

"Say my name Bristow"

"I love you Michael"

"I love you Sydney"

We kissed. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. We were then rudely interrupted by the phone ringing. I broke away and Vaughn, I mean Michael. I like saying Michael; it's much nicer than Vaughn. Michael, Michael, yeah it gets easier.

"Really, ok great then. Thank you. Goodbye" I got the end of Michael, see I said it; I got the end of Michael's conversation.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Nothing sweetie" he kissed my forehead "So now what did you buy?"

"Lots of stuff"

He sat down on the bed and I went back into the main room where I left my bags and I brought them in and I began showing him the clothes and house things I brought. After I finished showing him all the clothes I brought Michael concluded that I should wear the midnight blue spilt dress I brought out to dinner.

"But I didn't get the matching shoes" I whined.

"I'm sure you have something" he said smiling.

"Well now you mention it, I do have those navy blue shoes I brought in Paris last month"

"I'm, sure they will look perfect. Now go get dressed."

Forty-five minutes later I was ready and Michael was waiting at the door with a long stemmed red rose, wearing a suit. He looked so hot (A/N Hmmmm Michael Vaughn in a suit)

"You look beautiful" he said giving me a kiss.

"No don't look so bad either"

I smiled at him, "C'mon let's go" he said linking my arm with his.

We headed downstairs and got into a waiting limo.

**Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter, its so romantic. The idea about Alice and the Mad-Hatter was all Sezza, but I thought it was a bit strange so I used it anyway. So please review everybody. More soon I promise. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	14. Removing All Memories

**Disclaimer: as usual, I do not own Alias**

**Chapter 13**

_Sydney's POV_

It was all a bit exciting. I felt like a five-year-old on Christmas day. During the night Sydney was lit up like a Christmas tree.

He looked at me, "You're a bit excited"

"If you believe this I have actually never been in a limo just because"

"What do you mean 'just because'?"

"Well it has always been on assignments and well, it's just exciting" I said.

He smiled at me, "I'm glad you're happy"

"I'm always happy when I'm around you"

He placed a kiss on my temple, "I love you"

"I love you too"

We pulled into the driveway of the restaurant, and the driver got out and opened the door. Michael linked my arm with his and we walked into the restaurant. It was one of the beautiful places I have ever seen, "It's beautiful" I breathed.

"It's five star and one of the best restaurants in Australia" Michael said.

"Ah you've done your research" A voice from behind us said.

We turned to see a man in a suit and smiling at us. "You must be the Whitington's"

"Yes, we are" Michael said, "I'm Daniel and this is my wife Amanda"

"Pleasure, you're table is about ready" another waiter came up to the man talking to us and he nodded his head, "Yes your table is ready, if you would just follow me"

We followed the man to our table, it was very secluded and was more like a separate room. He pulled my chair out for me. "I would just like to formally welcome you to _Selena's_. I am your waiter for tonight, I am also the owner and I will be quite happy to help you with anything"

"Thank you" Michael as the owner/waiter gave us the wine lists

"I'll be right back to get your drinks order." With that he left and left Michael and I alone.

"What would you like to drink sweetheart?"

"I think I'd better sick to the soft-drinks" I said smiling at him, "Only because the doctor's back home said I couldn't get pregnant after the chemo, so I'm going to be playing this pregnancy very safely"

"I understand, so what would you like?"

"I'll have a lemon squash, but don't let me not drinking stop you from having a drink"

"If you're sure"

"It's fine, now I want to see a menu"

As if the waiter/owner could hear my comment he came over with the food menu's and asked for drink orders.

"Ah my wife will have a lemon squash and I will have a beer"

"Oh course" the waiter/owner left us with the food menu and went to get the drinks. He returned a few minutes later with my lemon squash and Michael's beer, but he also came with a bottle of champagne, "On the house" he said.

As much as I loved the gesture he was offering I had to tell him I wasn't drinking, "Umm" I looked at his name badge, "Matthew, as much as this a lovely gesture, I'm not going to drink this, and neither will Daniel" he looked hurt so I added on quickly "Only because I'm pregnant and I don't want to affect the child with alcohol"

"Oh that's wonderful, I'm so sorry about the champagne, congratulations, if you can't have this drink on the house you're food is free, please enjoy"

I looked at this guy, was he serious? He was going to give us our meal for free. So maybe all Australian's aren't crazy, maybe it's only the nurse and the maid at our hotel.

I rest of the meal went smoothly, I had the salmon and Michael had the muscles. We left the restaurant, only paying for our drinks, which was good. We got into the waiting limo and Michael put the barrier between the driver and us up, "Sydney, there is something I have to tell you"

"What is it Michael?" I asked concerned.

"You remember that phone call I got back at the hotel this afternoon?"

"Yes, the one you wouldn't tell me about" I smiled at him.

"Well it was my lawyer"

I looked at him quizzically, "What did your lawyer want"

"Well after our time in Paris, I called my lawyer and well I filed for a divorce, and because I only married her because of an assignment I got the divorce completed really quickly and well, now we are officially divorced"

I looked at him, he was serious, he was free. I leaned forward and kissed him, "That is the best news I have heard in a long time, well besides the fact that I'm pregnant"

The limo pulled to a stop; "C'mon I have something to show you" he got out the limo and dragged me out after him.

I looked around, "Were at a harbor, so what?" I asked.

"This is Sydney harbor"

"Ha ha so funny" I said not amused.

"Do you remember the time in LA when you threw your pager in the ocean?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I have something I need to throw in the ocean" I looked at him and he went into his pocket and produced his wedding band, "Ok; I'm going to throw it in"

I watched him as he threw the band in the water. It landed with a plop and it was last we saw of it. All that was left was the few ripples that were produced by the band hitting the water, "Now that is over I have something to ask you"

I smiled as he got down on his knee and produced a blue box, "Sydney Bristow, I never stopped loving you for one second since we met, I was going to ask you this tonight no mater what, but now since we have our child to think about I think that there is no better time. Sydney Anne Bristow, will you marry me?"

**Author's note: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but it needed to be done. So this just means that you are going to have to wait to know her answer. So I'll tell you one thing though, I have already written the next chapter and you might have to wait longer if you don't review, I know it's mean but what can you do? **

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed my last few chapters, you're all fantastic!**

**Thank you all**

**Shelby**


	15. Her Answer

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Alias**

**Author's Note: I couldn't be bothered waiting for all the reviews so here is the next chapter. So seeing I'm feeling nice you are going to have to review this chapter then.**

**Chapter 14**

_Vaughn's POV_

She just stared at me. I wanted to say something but she just stood there with her mouth open looking at me. "Please Sydney, say something"

"Michael I don't know what to say" she said.

"Well, Syd just say you'll marry me"

"Vaughn, I don't know if I'm ready, I mean you just got divorced"

"Please Sydney just give me an answer" I said almost pleading.

"We are in no hurry; I'm not planning on marrying anyone, so if you are then go ahead"

"Syd, the only person I want to marry is you"

"I need sometime to think about it"

"What is there to think about, and either you want to marry me or you don't, it's that simple"

"Michael you can't just want to marry me because now I'm pregnant"

"It's not just that, Sydney I love you, I want to marry you because I love you"

"I can't stay, I need to go" I watched her turn her back and start running down the boardwalk.

"Syd, come back please, we can talk" I called after her.

She just kept on running like she didn't even hear me. I figured at this point I had two options, one go after her or two just let her go. I thought that maybe some time alone is what she needed so I let her go.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a voice from behind me, "Sydney" I said turning around to find the driver standing there.

"Agent Vaughn do you want us to drive after her, if she doesn't come back soon she could spoil the whole assignment"

I looked at the young agent, "So Harry this is what your second assignment?" I asked him.

"Third"

I nodded my head, "Ok well I have been on about a hundred, and most of them have been with Agent Bristow, so I know full well that she will be back at the hotel later on"

"If you are sure" he said unsure himself

I looked at him, "How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"Oh I didn't hear anything, I only saw things"

"Ok then, what did you see?"

"Well I saw you go into your pocket, and then throw it into the water, and then I saw you go down and show her that box" he said indicating to the box I was still holding, "Oh yeah and I heard one thing"

"Yes"

"Well I got out of the limo to check a tyre and then I heard something about the baby" he paused, "Agent Vaughn is Agent Bristow pregnant?"

"Yes and just so you know, if you report any of this back to anyone back at the CIA I swear it will not only be your job, but your head will be gone as well"

He gulped, "Yes sir."

"Now let's go back to the hotel"

He nodded, and headed back to the limo, "Please be back at the hotel Syd, please" I muttered to no one, but it seemed like it heard me. I walked back to the limo, got in and then Harry drove off.

_Sydney's POV_

I wasn't quite sure why I ran off, my feet where now hurting and it was properly not the best choice I have ever made. I mean I do want to marry Michael, but I'm not sure why I said no, and why I ran off. He was right, it wasn't that hard to do, it was just a simple yes or no answer and if I had given the answer it would have been a yes. I love Michael, I am carrying his baby and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I have to tell him this, I want to marry him and I will marry him.

Before I knew what my feet where doing I was running back to the limo, I had to tell him that I would marry him. I got back to the pier and he wasn't there, neither was the limo. "Damn it" I said stomping my foot on the ground. A jab of pain shot up through my leg. "Ow"

Just then the wind came up, and me in my spaghetti dress, without my jacket. I left it in the limo. Just when I though things couldn't get any worse it started to rain. "Why do you hate me God?" I wasn't sure why I was talking to the sky, or God, but it seemed like the best thing to do.

I took off my shoes and I began walking along the footpath, by this point in time I was crying and really wet. I saw a taxi drive by and then I started jumping up and down calling out "Taxi, taxi" the taxi stopped and reversed next to me.

"Jez Miss you should be out in this weather" he saw me crying, "hey what's the matter?"

"If I can have a lift I'll tell it all"

"Well I was going to go home, but I'm not the kind of guy that leaves a wet woman out in the cold"

"Thank you so much" I sniffed, and got into the car.

"So where you heading?" he asked.

"The Hilton Hotel" I said wiping my eyes on the dry spot on my dress.

"Here have a tissue" he handed me a box before he drove off, "Is that an American accent?"

"Yes, I'm from LA"

"Nice, so are you going to tell me why a pretty lady like yourself is out in the harbour all alone?"

"Well my boyfriend and I found out today the we are going to have a baby, and then we went out for dinner and then he took me out here and told me that is divorce with his ex-wife has been finalised and then he proposed to me and then I ran off and when I came back he was gone." I said quickly.

"Oh, ok then"

"So now I have to go back to our hotel and tell him that I love him and that I will spend the rest of my life with him"

"Well in that case we'd better get you back there quickly"

"Oh yes and one more thing, I left my bag in the car, so I haven't got any money on me, but I can get you the fare once we get to the hotel"

"Hey miss, this ride is one the house"

"Really?" I asked, "You really don't have to, we can afford a taxi fare"

"Nope I'm telling you, you don't have to pay for this fare"

"Thank you so much" I said.

For the rest of the trip back to the hotel we talked about our favourite movies and bands, and other things along those lines. The ride seemed to go quickly and in no time we were driving into the driveway of the hotel valet parking area.

"Thank you so much" I said as I got out of the car, "I will always use your cab services from now on"

"No problem Miss, good luck with your boyfriend"

I smiled at him, "Thank you so much"

I walked into the hotel lobby and headed to the elevator. I pressed the fifth floor button and the elevator moved upwards. I tapped my foot impatiently, I could loose him again.

After what seemed like eternity the doors opened and I ran out and ran to the door. I opened the door to the room. "Yes" I said loudly.

Michael turned and looked at me. "Sydney" he said.

He walked over and hugged me, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you, I'm so sorry"

"Michael I'm sorry, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I can't lose you. I want to marry you. So if the offer is still open I'll say yes"

His eyes lit up, "You mean it, you'll say yes"

"Of course, I love you and I always wanted to marry you and I will always love you"

He walked over to the bed where his jacket was and produced the box. The ring slid on my finger perfectly. "I have had it for three years" he said, "I was going to propose to you when we where going to go away" he paused, "Before you disappeared"

I smiled at him, "Well it's better late then never" I kissed him, "I love you"

"I love you too" he looked at me, "you're all wet"

"Yah think? I was caught in the rain, and then this nice taxi man brought me back here"

"Wasn't he nice?"

"Yes"

"Well how about we run you a bath then?"

"Would you?"

"For you anything." He kissed my lips lightly and then walked off into the bathroom.

I stripped off my wet dress, I would call room service to fix it in the morning and I got into one of the hotel's white dressing gowns. I laid down on the couch, turned the TV on, but I was paying more attention to my ring. It was beautiful; the only thing that I would regret would be telling my dad. I sat up, how the hell was I going to tell my dad I was pregnant and engaged, oh God I am going to die.

_Unknown POV_

"Yes Ms. Reed, I'm guessing at this moment they would be discussing about the engagement" I said, fulling knowing that she was going to kill me.

"He proposed to her. That slut! I'm coming down there"

"Do you really think that that is the best idea, think about it. You are what number three on the CIA wanted list. I don't think you coming down here is the best choice for you to make, but you could always find out what Mr Sark thinks about it"

She sighed, "Maybe you're right, I may just stay here, but remember I need you to not give up to her, if she is pregnant she may want a friend, and I may give her father a nice call"

"Once again not the best idea" I paused, "Any other ideas?"

"Yes"

"Go on"

"Kill them"

**Author's Note: Well I hope you liked. I enjoyed writing this chapter and if you liked it you should review and tell me.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**

**Thank you all**

**Shelby**


	16. The Breakfast Debate

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Alias or any of its characters**

**Chapter 16**

_Sydney's POV_

I woke up the next morning feeling totally loved. The only thing I was regretting was that I had to tell my dad. I was hoping that he would be ok with the whole situation, but somehow I believed that he would just disown me or never talk to me again.

I pulled back the covers and headed for the shower. Today would be a big day, Michael and I were going to move into our house for the next three months, and we had organised a doctor's appointment to have an ultrasound of the baby.

I got out of the shower and dressed in some sweats and then I jumped on Michael. It seemed like a fun thing to do.

He made a groaning sound when I landed on him. "Are you awake?" I asked sweetly.

"No" he muttered and then rolled me off to the other side of the bed.

"Well you'd better get up quickly or we will never get the house finished today"

"Then we can spend another night here, I'm in no hurry to leave"

I hit him lightly, "Get up, get up, get up"

"Stop it" he whined.

"You don't want to make your pregnant fiancée to have to do all the moving on her own?"

"Yeah you can do it, you'll be fine"

"Wrong answer" I said getting up off the bed and pulling the doona cover off the bed.

"Hey it's cold"

I then grabbed his foot and dragged him out of the bed; he landed on the floor with a thud.

"That hurt Syd. You should be nice to me" he said smiling.

"Why should I be nice to you, I'm the one that is pregnant"

He kissed me lightly on the lips, "You need a new excuse"

"Nah, I get nine months out of this one"

He shook his head, "I'm having a shower"

"It's about time"

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Hey Michael" I called.

"What?"

"I'm ordering breakfast, what do you want"

"Just some toast"

"Ok"

"And a coffee"

I sighed, "Fine"

I picked up the phone and dialled room service, "Hello" the voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, yes this is Amanda Whitington from room 561, can I order some toast, a jug of strong black coffee and…"

"I want eggs too" Michael's voice yelled from the bathroom.

"One sec please" I said putting my hand over the phone, "What type sweetie?"

"I don't care"

"Ok then" I put the phone back to my ear, "Yes and with the toast can I have 2 fried eggs"

"No wait I want scrambled" Michael yelled back at me.

"Can you make up your bloody mind" I yelled back, "Sorry, yeah, you heard him, scrambled" I paused "and for me, can I have a croissant and a jar of tomato sauce"

"Tomato sauce?" the man on the other end asked.

I thought about it for a moment, it did sound a bit strange, "It's for the eggs" I said quickly.

"Right, well that will be up in about 15 minutes"

"Thank you" I hung up the phone and walked into the bedroom where Michael was just finishing putting his shirt on. "Breakfast will be here in about 15 minutes"

"That's nice" he looked at me, "Did you get the eggs?"

"Yes"

"Good" he said, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well at three we have an appointment with the doctor for an ultrasound"

He groaned, "What?" I asked.

"Do I have to go?"

"What do you think?"

"But Syd"

"You're coming, what do you think I got pregnant on my own?"

"I was an idea"

"You are really coming up with all the wrong answers today aren't you"

"I'm sorry, and I'm just kidding, of course I want to come for the ultrasound. What kind of dad do you think I am?"

"A lazy CIA agent dad"

"I'm not lazy" I looked at him, "Ok well maybe just a little lazy"

I nodded my head, "Darn right you are"

There was knock on the door so I went and opened it. A man in one of those funny red outfits a tray "You order, Mrs. Whitington"

"Thank you" I said as I grabbed the tray and brought it over to the coffee table and placed it down, I turned to Michael, "Give the man a tip please Daniel, I only have cards"

He sighed and walked over to the door and gave the man some money, he bowed, "Thank you, enjoy your meal"

"We will" Michael said shutting the door.

He walked over to where I was sitting and grabbed his toast and eggs and started eating. I grabbed my croissant and opened the tomato sauce bottle, and poured it on the croissant. Michael looked over at me and almost chocked on his eggs.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Having breakfast, what does it look like?"

"Pouring tomato sauce on your croissant, is what it looks like"

"Yeah it's nice, wanna try?"

"Not really"

I shrugged, "Your loss"

I ate my breakfast with continues looks from Michael, it finally got to me, "Take a picture, it'll last longer"

"I'm sorry it's just odd"

"Well you're eggs are making me sick, but you don't see me complaining"

"Fine, I'll stop staring"

We finished breakfast and I grabbed my coat and got ready to leave. "You ready yet?" I asked Michael.

"Yeah just putting my shoes on"

Once he was finished we walked out of the room and into the elevator and hailed a taxi.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. This chapter isn't my favourite, it's just on of those ones that links one thing to another (If you could just make sense of what I said then you're doing better than what I am!) I personally believe that there is nothing in this chapter of great importance but I'm promising more chapters soon, I am on holidays, it just all depends on how bothered I can be. But I haven't got my little brother around to annoy me, so you might get chapters sooner than expected!**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, please keep it up, it's really fantastic when I get them.**

**Shelby**


	17. I Want My Chocolate Cake Now!

**Disclaimer:** **Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own Alias, Damn**

**VERY IMPORTANT Author's Note: now I know that people usually get excited when they get 100 or 50 reviews but I'm going to announce that I have 33 reivews, I'm so excited! Now that is out the way I just want to thank all the people that have reviewed me, ALIASobsessed, Sezza, Mountaineer (I cant remember the number, but I'm sure you know who I'm talking about), Catpin, and I'm sure there's more, but I just cant remember them all at the moment. But thank you all so much. I thank you so much.**

**Shelby**

**Not as important Authors Note: anyone who was disturbed by the croissant and tomato sauce thing I apologise, I'm not quite sure what I was thinking. However this chapter features chocolate cake and chocolate is always safe, unless something happens but I promise I won't make it disgusting.**

**Chapter 16**

_Vaughn's POV_

The day had run pretty smoothly after the argument at breakfast regarding Sydney's taste of croissants and tomato sauce. We went to our appointment with the obstetrician; see I can even remember what the name of the doctors profession, Sydney said I would forget. Anyway he told us that everything was fine and she was about three and half months along and she was due June 19th. Then we went to the house and finished unpacking things, which mostly include visual and audio devices, otherwise the house was all furnished and set up.

I walked into the kitchen and found Sydney with her head in the fridge, "Hey Mike do you know if there is any chocolate cake anywhere in this house?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else is here?"

"Point taken"

"Now do you know if there is any chocolate cake?"

"Don't think so"

"Well go buy some then"

I sighed, does she think that just because she's pregnant that she gets everything she wants.

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" I looked at her, what the hell was she talking about.

"Well you said, and I quote 'she think that just because she's pregnant that she gets everything she wants' and the answer is yes"

"I didn't say that"

"Ah yeah ya did"

"No I swear I never said anything, I may hae thought it" I paused "Can you read my mind?"

"Yeah I can read your mind" she looked at the horrified look on my face, "You really are stupid aren't you. No of course I can read your mind you must have thought you thought it but actually said it"

"But I, then I but" I said.

Sydney kissed my cheek, "It's ok, now go, get my chocolate cake, oh and some coffee ice-cream"

"Anything else your majesty?" I asked bowing to her.

She looked at her watch, "Well now you mention it, you should really get something for dinner, because it's like six o'clock"

I groaned, she pushed me lightly out the door, "Fine I'm going"

She smiled at me, "I love you"

"Yeah whatever"

I got into the car the CIA had organised for me and pulled out the driveway. Now the hardest thing about being in Australia is the driving. Seriously, I'm not quite sure what they are on, it's right-handed driving and you drive on the left-hand side of the road. See I knew all Australians were crazy, this just proved my point.

Oh great now I'm lost. Sydney would think this would be really funny well it's not. I could always stop and ask for directions, but I'm a guy, it would look gay if I stopped and asked someone for directions. They would most likely give me directions to strange place and then laugh and say, "Stupid Americans don't even know how to get to a supermarket" I want to cry. Oh god what's happening to me. I'm going crazy.

I'm not sure how it happened but I ended up back at the house, without any chocolate cake, or coffee ice-cream, or something for dinner. Sydney is going to kill me.

I got out of the car and slowly tiptoed into the house and headed straight for the stairs. You see I figured that if I could get past Sydney and sneak into the bedroom and then I could pretend to be asleep and she wouldn't know it any differently. But it didn't happen that way.

"Michael Vaughn just where do you think you are going?"

"To sleep" I said quietly

"Where is my cake and ice-cream?" she demanded.

"The shops where shut" I said the first thing that jumped into my head.

She sighed, "Mike darling…" this wasn't going to be pretty, "the shops don't shut until 9, it's a Thursday"

"Well, um you see"

"Yes, why don't you tell me the truth?"

"I got lost" I said so only I could hear it, but again I was wrong.

"YOU GOT LOST?" she yelled.

I nodded, "HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND THE SHOP, MIND YOU WHICH IS JUST DOWN THE ROAD YOU COULD HAVE WALKED THERE. AND BUY ME SOME CAKE AND ICE CREAM, HOW HARD IS THAT?"

"Not very"

"Exactly"

She took in a deep breath, "Now go down to the shop and get me my chocolate cake NOW!"

"Ok" I said and then I ran out the door.

_Sydney's POV_

I shook my head, god men did they always have to be that stupid? I mean how difficult is it for him to walk down the street and buy a tub of bloody coffee ice-cream and a chocolate cake? Was it really that hard?

I disturbed from my thoughts as my cell buzzed, I reached across to the coffee table and grabbed my handbag. After removing two pairs of handcuffs, one handgun, and about three mags of bullets I found my cell. I looked at the number expecting to see 'Vaughn' come up, instead it was 'Dad' that flashed on my screen. This conversation could be interesting.

"Hi Dad" I said when I finally got the nerve to answer the phone.

"Hi Syd, just thought I'd ring in and see if you have found out anything knew, or that you have had any changes"

Hmm well I could think of a couple, how about you're going to be a grandpa cause I'm three and a half months pregnant and Michael Vaughn is going to be you're new son-in-law, "No nothing really, we just moved into the house and that's about the extent of everything"

"Oh ok, yes, yes I'll tell her" dad said making it clear that he was having another conversation, "That was just Dixon and he wants me to tell you to stay away from the credit cards because you are going to get him in a lot of trouble"

"I'm only playing the part"

Dixon came on the line, "Well play the part without the cards"

"Hi Dixon it's nice to hear from you"

"Don't be smart with me Sydney"

"I'm just kidding, jez. There is no need to be Mr I'm-the-big-CIA-director about it"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are look the doorbell just rang and I have to go goodbye"

"I didn't hear anything and you don't even have a doorbell"

"Goodbye" I hung up the phone and turned it off.

I went to get a glass of water, I was channel surfing when Vaughn, I mean Michael came in with a plastic bag. "My cake" I said clapping my hands, I looked at him for a minute, "you didn't get anything for dinner did you?"

"Jesus Sydney give me a break, I can only do so much"

"No that's good, come one" I grabbed his arm, "We are going out"

He groaned, "Syd, I would really just like to stay at home and sleep"

"No, I'm taking you out, c'mon"

"Fine I'm coming"

he locked the front door as I got into the drivers side in the car and started the engine. I was going to take him to a karaoke bar I had seen on the way to the house. "Hurry up Daniel" I yelled out the window.

"I'm coming Amanda, keep your pants on" he yelled back.

"I can't do that, I'm wearing a skirt"

He got into the car and I drove off we arrived at the karaoke bar ten minutes later and I parked the car. "C'mon, hurry up Michael"

"Are you taking me there?" he asked pointing to the bar.

"Yeah"

He backed off, "No way am I going in there"

"Oh yes you are" I said dragging him into bar.

The place was full of people, I was so excited. There was this one women singing Olivia Newton John's 'Hopelessly Devoted To You', and I was surprised, she was actually ok. We sat down and a waitress came up, "What would you like?"

"I'll have a lemon squash and he'll have a beer" I said. I looked at Michael and smiled, "Are you going to sing?"

"No"

"C'mon, don't be such a woss"

"I'm not a woss"

Just then the lady who had been singing 'Hopelessly Devoted To You' "You going to sing?" she asked Michael.

"Ahh I don't sing" he said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" she said into the mic, "Our American hunk here is going to sing for us"

"Ah no I'm not"

"C'mon Michael do it" I poked him, I grabbed the mic off the lady and stood up. Putting on an Australian accent I spoke into the mic, "Ladies and Gentlemen I would to introduce my fiancée; Michael Vaughn from LA in America is going to sing for you"

"Syd" he warned. Just then the music started.

"Sing mate" said one of the guys, "This song isn't too hard we chose it so sing it to your fiancée"

He groaned again. "Fine"

"I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side"

"You suck"

"I know" he said before he continued to sing

"I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part"

"Get him off"

Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart

Then the starangest thing happened people started to clap along, this gave Michael more confidance, the next thing I knew he was up on the table nad trowing his arms around everywhere.

"And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse,  
Till death do us part,  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear

Ooo...

I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls

And when (and when) just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page,  
My love won't age at all

And I swear (I swear) by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there)

For better or worse,  
Till death do us part,  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear

I swear (I swear) by the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there)

For better or worse (better or worse),  
Till death do us part (oh no),  
I'll love you with every (every single) beat of my heart  
I swear, I swear, oh... I... swear..."

The whole place cheered when he finished and I smiled at him. He got off the table and kissed me on the lips. "See it wasn't that hard" I said smiling at him, then I pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "You really do suck"

"I know" he passed the mic onto the next person and smiled at me, "I love you, but at the moment I think it's bordering on hate and I really want to kill you"

We stayed around for a couple of hours and then I drove home, because Michael was drunk and then I got into bed, but I could still hear him singing downstairs. "SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP" I yelled at him.

"SORRY" he drunkenly yelled back.

I got out of the king-size bed and pulled on a dressing gown and went downstairs, "Come upstairs to bed Michael" I said standing on the stairs.

"Just a moment"

It was at that point I heard glass break and the next thing I screamed and reached for my shoulder and I felt a thick substance forming on my shoulder. When I pulled my hand away it was red, I was bleeding, I had been shot.

"Michael" I said as calmly as possible, "can you be a dear and call an ambulance?"

He walked into the hallway and looked at my, "Syd, you're bleeding"

"I think I just got shot"

"I'm calling an ambulance" he ran off and I collapsed on the ground.

_Unknown POV_

_Five minutes previous to Sydney being shot_

"Miss Reed everything is all set" I said

"Good fire at will, make sure it is slow and painful for her, I'll deal with Agent Vaughn at a later date" she paused "If she survives this it will be your head"

She hung up. I packed up the gun, walked down to my car and drove off just as the ambulance pulled into the agents' house.

**Author's note: I'll make this short. I told you more will happen in this chapter. I hope you found Vaughn singing funny, it was meant as something funny, oh yeah and I got the idea from 'My Best Friends Wedding' when Cameron Diaz's character sings really badly. Please review everyone. You are all fantastic. More chapters soon.**

**Shelby**


	18. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own Alias**

**Chapter 17**

**Saint Vincent's Hospital**

_Vaughn's POV_

I couldn't just believe what had happened just half an hour ago, Sydney was shot. My Syd was shot by someone. My first thoughts was that Lauren had done it, but she couldn't leave America without being taken into custody, and with this mission the only people that knew of what was really happening was Jack and Dixon, and I highly doubt it that Jack ordered someone to shot his own daughter, and Dixon was the Director of the CIA so there was no way that he would order her death.

At the moment Sydney was in surgery and I was pacing hoping that someone would be coming out soon with details of what was happening. I sat down in one of those hard hospital chairs and put my head in my hands. Did God really hate us, or did the devil get satisfaction by destroying Syd's and my life.

I figured at this point I should call home and break the news to Dixon and Jack. I really wasn't looking forward to that conversation. I stood up and walked outside and turned on my cell. I punched in Dixon's number and pressed call, I guessed that he would be the easier one out of the two to break the news to.

"Dixon" he said as he answered the phone.

"Hi Dixon, it's Michael"

I heard a sigh on the other end of the line, "Do you have any idea what the time is over here?"

I looked at my watch, which was still running on LA time (A/N-Not quite sure on the time frames over in America and how they work so you just have to bear with me hear) "About 11" I said having a guess.

"1 in the morning, so this better be important"

"Yes it is" I began.

"Then spit it out"

"Sir Sydney had been shot"

"WHAT?" he yelled down the phone.

"Well she was telling me that I should come to bed and then the next thing I knew she was bleeding, I mean I heard the glass break and…"

"Dammit, ok this is what you are going to do"

"Yes"

"Once she is released from hospital you and her are going to get on the plane I send over and fly back, we are abandoning this mission"

"Yes sir"

"Have you informed Jack?" he asked a moment later.

"Ah no, but it is my next call"

"Do you want me to deal with it?"

"No that's fine I'll do it"

Dixon paused, "Good luck"

I hung up the phone and dialed Jack's number, before I pressed call I paused for a moment. He wouldn't be too happy if I woke him up, but considering it was his daughter he pressed call.

The phone rang and rang. I was about to hang up when Jack answered although it wasn't Jack, it was a women.

"Jack's phone" she mumbled into the receiver.

"Um is this a bad time?" I asked into the phone unsure what to say.

"Are you CIA?" before I could answer she mumbled into the phone, "Of course you are it's always work with him. Jack phone it's someone from work"

I heard mumbling on the other end then Jack came on, "This better be good, it's bloody 1am"

"Sir it's Michael Vaughn"

"What the hell do you want?

"Sir it's about Sydney"

"What about her?" now he was awake.

"She has been shot and she is in the hospital"

_Jack's POV_

I was sleeping soundly next to Irina when my phone rang. I rolled over and muttered for her to answer the phone. As she answered the phone I put my head under the pillow. I could hear her on the phone then she started poking me in the side.

"Jack it's someone from work, sounds like Vaughn"

I groaned and pulled the pillow away from my head, "I'll kill him if he hasn't got a bloody good excuse" she passed me the phone "This better be good, it's bloody 1am"

"Sir it's Michael Vaughn"

"What the hell do you want?

"Sir it's about Sydney"

"What about her?" now I was awake.

"She has been shot and she is in the hospital"

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Well she came down stairs and told me that I should come to bed and then she screamed and the sound f glass breaking. I came running and then she told me to call an ambulance, so I did and now she is in hospital and right now she is in surgery and I haven't heard anything and I'm worried about…" he trailed off.

"Worried about what?" I asked.

"Her, I'm worried about Sydney"

When I didn't answer he continued speaking, "Sir, the lady who answered your phone, that was Irina Derevko wasn't it, and I'm not meaning to intrude or anything"

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes it is" I paused "now here is what is going to happen, Irina and I are going to fly over to Sydney posing as Amanda's parents, and then we can deal with what is happening because it had to be an inside job"

"Yes sir, but one more thing"

"What?" I asked becoming irritated.

"Dixon said that he is calling off the mission"

"I'll deal with Dixon" and I hung up.

I got out of bed and pulled on some clothes, got down a bag and started putting clothes in it. Irina looked at me as I pulled down another case. "Are you going to sit there all night or are you going to pack?"

"Jack what the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain later" I pulled out my cell and dialed Marshall's number and walked out the room with the phone pressed to my ear.

_Irina's POV_

I watched Jack walk out the bedroom, I had no idea what was going but I packed my bag anyway. Once I was pack I finished packing for Jack and closed both the suitcases and dragged them out to the door. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on Jack's conversation but it was a bit hard considering he was yelling into the phone.

"I don't care, I need it done now" he barked down the phone.

"Yes two, under the surname Fellows, yes Kimberly and Harold" he paused, "You can have them done in an hour" he paused again "Good we'll be there"

He hung up and looked at me, "Come on we have to be at the airport in an hour"

"No I am not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Sydney's been shot"

"What?" I demanded. "I thought you said that it was just an observation mission"

"Well it's turned into an inside job"

I thought for a moment, "Do you reckon it could be Lauren?"

"I'm about 90 sure; however she wouldn't have done it because there is about 100 CIA agents out looking for her"

I chuckled lightly, "I'm sensing a strange case of déjà vu"

"Come on, we should be going" he grabbed the cases and I followed him out to the car.

**24 hours later-Sydney Australia**

_General POV_

Jack and Irina had arrived in Sydney an hour ago under the alias of Kimberly and Harold Fellows, Amanda's parents. Michael was still at the hospital with Sydney who was out of surgery and in ICU.

Michael wasn't quite sure what to expect as Jack and Irina walked into the emergency ward of Saint Vincent's Hospital. Irina played the part the best walking up to Michael and giving him a hug. When she broke away her eyes were full of concern.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Asleep, the doctors said the operation was a success and that she just needs her rest" he dropped his voice so only Irina could hear him, "alias?"

"Kimberly and Harold Fellows, Syd's parents"

He nodded in understanding, it was then that he walked up to Jack, "Sir" he said nodding.

"Daniel" Jack said doing the same thing. Just then a doctor walked up to them.

He looked from Michael to Irina to Jack and back to Michael looking for some sort of an explanation. Michael took control of the situation and began to introduce Jack and Irina.

"This is Amanda's parent's Kimberly and Harold Fellows"

The doctor nodded and shook Jack's hand, "Well I guess you would like to have an update"

Michael looked at the doctor hopefully, "She has waken up and you can go and see her, just not for too long"

The group nodded in understanding then they followed the doctor through the corridors. When they reached her room Michael sighed in relief when he saw her sitting up in bed. She smiled when she saw them and at that point Michael broke down. Jack looked at him strangely and Irina shut the door. But it was Sydney who was the most relaxed. She patted down next to her on the bed and Michael sat down and buried his head in her hair.

"I was so afraid about everything, you the baby"

She looked at her fiancé "It's ok I'll forgive this once, but I'm fine, the baby's fine. Now wipe away those tears and be the big CIA agent that I know that you are" she kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she looked at her parents "I think I need an explanation"

Jack and Irina looked at their daughter, "Not until you give us one" Jack said.

"You first"

Jack began to protest but Irina silenced him with her hand. "Syndey I have been working for the CIA for about three years"

Sydney looked at her mum in disbelief. "But…"

"Please Sydney let me finish" Sydney nodded and Irina continued, "Before I planned my escape with Sloane I set up a plan with the CIA. Ever since then I working for the CIA, using my contacts to help them bring down Sloane and the Covernant"

"So you have been a good guy for like three years?"

"Yes and your father and I have been well…"

"Restoring your relationship?" Sydney offered.

"Well yeah" Irina said.

"Dad?" Sydney asked looking at her father.

"Yeah it's all true"

Sydney shook her head, "I can't believe that you kept that from me, me your only daughter. If I wasn't stuck in this bed I would come out and kick your ass"

"Ok so now we told you our story you tell us yours"

Sydney looked at Michael and then at her parents, "Well you see Michael and I are going to get married"

Irina smiled at her daughter, "Congratulations, we're so happy for you" she nudged Jack, "Aren't we"

Jack just looked shocked.

Sydney looked at both her parents again, "And there's more"

Jack looked at her daughter again, "More?" he exclaimed.

"Jack, shh let her finish"

"Well Mum, Dad" Sydney took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant"

**Author's note: He he evil cliffhanger, I'm sorry. Now I know it has taken me along time to update and all, but I have been working and really busy with Christmas and everything. I'm going away for New Years but I'll be back in a couple days so I'll try and get my next couple of chapters up before we go away again and I begin working again. I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and got heaps of pressies and ate lots! Please continue reviewing I want to get all excited over 50, so I'm at 38, so I only have 12 to go. Oh yeah and one more thing to ALIASobsessed I hope no one poisoned your chocolate cake ;0). Keep Reviewing, next chapter soon.**

**Shebly**


	19. I'm Too Young To Die

**Disclaimer**: I do not own alias

**Chapter 18**

_Vaughn's POV_

The silence was killing me, Irina was smiling but Jack looked like he was ready to kill someone. Before that someone turned out to be me I excused myself and said I was going to get a coffee. I was at the door when Jack spoke.

"Don't you think about leaving!

I had to think of an excuse quick, "Well um yes I just need a coffee and then you can spend family time together."

Before anyone could answer I was out of that room so quickly. I closed the door and leaned against it. Well this last 28 hours had been interesting to say the least. In fact the whole Australia assignment had been interesting. To tell the truth I really didn't believe that Syd would drop the bombshell like she did. I mean telling Jack and Irina that we were going to get married that was enough, but about the baby too? I think that was enough, now Jack is really going to kill me, and I am quite happy to live for the next 50 years or however longer I have to live. I would really like to grow gray and old with Syd rather than be killed by her father.

I started walking towards the cafeteria to get myself a coffee. Ok so maybe I am exaggerating a little bit, but still Jack could and will make my life a living hell. Maybe if it gets that bad I can go into hiding and change my name, and quite possibly my hair color. Syd's always the one who gets to wear cool colored wigs; maybe I can wear a green one. No that would be cool. Ok probably not green but still.

I get to the cafeteria and order a strong coffee. The lady who is serving me is young and checking me out.

"Had a bad day?" she asked.

"How about a bad two and a half years" I said thinking about my time with Lauren, wasted time.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea"

"Well I have a break if you want some company, I'd be glad to help" she said leaning forward and showing off her cleavage.

"I'm fine, just the coffee. I should be getting back to my wife."

That put her right off she stood up and finished my coffee, "Sorry I didn't realize that you were married, you aren't wearing a ring."

I fished the ring out of my pocket, "I was playing with it while she was in surgery."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope she gets better. We have some of the best surgeons in Australia at this hospital, she's in good hands."

"Thanks for your help"

I turned to leave, "If you ever need someone to talk to, or if you and your wife fall out give me a call" she handed me a card "here's my number, don't be a stranger"

I shook my head and handed her back the card, "Thanks but no thanks, my wife and I are quite happy we are expecting our first child and we are going back to America"

"Oh," she looked upset.

"Hey, please don't get upset, I'm sure you will find someone who loves you so much"

She sobbed, "Do you really think so?"

I nodded, "My wife just isn't my wife, she is my best friend, she is my colleague, she is the only one for me, we are soul mates"

She looked at me her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "That is so beautiful" she said as she reached for a white napkin and she wiped her eyes.

Once she was composed she handed me my coffee, I was in such a hurry to get out of there I forgot all about it. I put my hand in my pocket and dug out some Australian money. "Don't worry, it's on the house, lets say the advice covered it."

I smiled and left the cafeteria. I was glad I was heading back to Syd, but at the same time I was scared, like really really scared. I didn't wasn't to face Jack because my life is going well at the moment and I don't really feel like dying. Look there I go again maybe I should stop worrying about Jack and start worrying about Irina, she could hurt me just as bad, if not worse.

Oh god, imagine if they gang up on me. I want my mummy. I'm too young to die. It would be such a waste of a life. I mean I have so much to live for.

With all this debating going on I finally realised that I had arrived at Sydney's door. I guess this means I have to go inside. I slowly opened the door and the muttered conversation that was happening stopped as soon as the door opened. I poked my head in.

"Hi" I said opening the door fully, "if I'm disturbing a family conversation special family bonding thingy I can leave" I added as I began to leave the room for the second time.

"No, not required" Jack said, "you and I are going to have" he paused, "a little talk"

I gulped, here it goes. Well I did love my life.

Jack left the room, I turned to Sydney told her I loved her and followed Jack out the room. As I left I heard Sydney begin to talk to her mum again.

Jack led me down to the car park and then he turned around and punched me in the face. I fell to the ground and wiped the blood from my lip.

"That was for getting my daughter pregnant" he said.

"Well at least it wasn't a gun" I said standing up.

"Well what did you expect, congratulations?"

"Well you can always hope."

"Now I don't know how you managed to con my daughter into marrying you but…"

"Maybe Sydney wants to marry me and I didn't force her."

"You are married."

"WERE married and it was a set up" I almost yelled at him, "and if you remember correctly it was mostly all your idea."

"Yes so I would keep something like this from happening."

I shook my head at him, "Can't you just be happy for us? I mean come on she is your only daughter and I can tell you she can do a lot worse than me."

"Oh yeah, who?" Jack challenged.

"Simon, that creep from the plane that liked red and just to make you understand she could be with Sark." I shuttered at the thought.

"Ok, well you have me there, but still."

"But still what? Jack face the facts I am going to marry your daughter with or without your blessings and I don't really want your blessings but I know that Sydney does and we are having a baby and if you to chose to be apart of its life we will let you but if you don't it is no skin off my nose." I said finally getting it all off my chest.

"Feel better?" he asked, "saying all that?"

"Yes"

"Good, because now I have a reason to shoot you"

"You wouldn't" I said starting to back towards the hospital entrance.

"Wouldn't I? Vaughn you know me I am a cold heartless bastard." He said raising his gun.

"Jack Bristow what the hell do you think you are doing?" a voice came from behind me.

I turned slowly to see Irina standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips not looking happy. It was the first time I have ever been happy to see Irina. I was so relieved that I could have hugged her.

"Teaching Mr. Vaughn a lesson."

"You said that you were just coming to talk to him, not shoot him." She turned to me, "Sydney wants to see you inside. I'm sorry about Jack but you know how he is when it comes to his little girl."

I nodded and took the opportunity to go inside. Behind me I could hear Jack and Irina yelling, but there was no way that I was going back there to find out what was going on. I came to Sydney's room and I knocked lightly and walked in.

She smiled at me as I came in. That smile just made everything that I just went through all seem worth wild.

"I'm sorry about dad." She said smiling lightly.

"It's ok, but I'm not quite sure how he is now."

Sydney sighed, "Oh God what did he do this time?"

"Almost shot me then Irina came out and she him started arguing and then I left. But I can safely say, good thing we are at a hospital."

She smiled again, "That bad huh?"

"You have no idea." I smiled at her, "how are you?"

"Fine the doctor said I can go home tomorrow because the wound has stopped bleeding and the baby is fine."

I lightly kissed her head, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I can't wait to start our life together Syd, I can't wait to get old and gray with you."

"You wouldn't want to see me old and gray, it could be scary." She joked.

"Never, Syd you will always be beautiful to me."

"Oh Michael that is so sweet." She smiled at me lightly, "and we will probably still be working for the CIA and still chasing Sark."

"With our walking frames." I added.

"Maybe you but I will be in one of those electric wheelchairs."

I smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips, "only you Syd."

"Yeah only me." She smiled at me and kissed me on the lips.

_Unknown POV_

"What do you mean she's still alive?" Lauren Reed yelled down the phone.

"She is still alive" I explained as rationally as possible, "the shot didn't kill her"

"I told you to shoot her in the chest, at the heart, how hard is it?"

"She moved. I can't help that."

"My mother always said if you want something done properly, do it yourself."

"Lauren, she will die, I can promise you that."

"Yes she will die, but I want her dead NOW!"

"These things cannot be rushed." I sighed; I had to tell her she would find out anyway. "Mr. Sark still wants her alive, he told me to miss the shot."

"He did what?" she shrieked.

"He was ordered by higher authorities to keep Sydney Bristow alive, she has something the Covanant want."

"What?" Lauren demanded.

"I don't know if you I can tell you."

"If you don't want to die sometime soon you will tell me."

"Is that a threat Ms. Reed?" I asked, "An empty threat?"

I could almost see Lauren smiling down the phone. "My dear boy, at this very moment I have a contact with a gun aimed at you head." I looked in the mirror facing my bed, there was a red dot right there on my forehead, "Now what does the Covanant want with Sydney Bristow?"

I sighed, "Her baby."

_General POV_

It was the last thing he ever said, two days later he was found dead in his apartment by his boyfriend, a single gunshot wound to his head.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everybody, yes I know that it has been along time, months, months and months….well since January. I'm really sorry everybody. I have been so busy with school work and work. So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm planning to add a new chapter every week, two weeks at the latest. And now I've just got one more thing to whine about, and that is I got a whole three reviews (thank you to those people) but yeah so please review. Next chapter soon.**

**Please Review**

**Shelby**


	20. Discharged

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of its characters, they all belong to J.J. Abrams (lucky guy) however I do own this plot line and the characters who are not featured in the series Alias**

**Chapter 19**

_General POV_

The detective looked up from his little black notebook. This was like something he had never seen before. A single gun shot wound to the head. Who in there right mind would shot someone?

Detective Greg Phillips had been on the force for 25 years. He had been working homicide for the last 10. As he looked at the dead body laying on the bed for the first time ever he considered retiring. He had three other open cases at the moment. This one would be the hardest.

The door to the bedroom opened and in walked the state coroner. Greg didn't like her; she was up tight and a snob. She walked straight past him and didn't even say hello, he felt insulted.

Doctor Jasmine Fellows walked into the room and strode past the supervising detective and went straight to the body. She crouched down and began examining the body.

"Excuse me" Phillips said "you just can't barge in here like you own the joint"

"Oh I do, until I have the body removed this is my scene" she said brushing a stray strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

Phillips stared at her, "how long will you be?"

"As long I as I want." She smiled at him, "I have no other plans for the evening, I won't be keeping you from anything?"

Phillips thought of his wife's steaming hot roast pork that would be sitting on the table at that moment, his two children running a muck around the house and his reclining chair preached in front of the 72 inch television. He sighed, "No I have nothing planned."

She smirked, "Good."

_Sydney's POV_

Michael wheeled me out of the hospital, much to my disagreement. "I have two legs I am quite able to walk."

"The doctors said that you should stay off your feet…"

"I'm pregnant not inept of walking."

"Michael's right" her mother appeared at her side.

"Mom not you too." I sighed, "Next thing dad will be telling me the same thing."

"No need to worry about Jack" mom said, "He's to busy on the phone to listen to our conversation."

Dad then put his hand over the speaker of his cell, "Syd listen to your mother."

"Not you too, right I am sick of this" and with that I got up out of the wheelchair and took the keys off Michael, "I'm going to get the car."

"But, but…" Michael started. I never did get to hear what he said I just walked off, it's the best thing about wearing the pants in the relationship I make the decisions.

I got in the car and noticed a letter taped onto the steering wheel. I peeled it off and opened it.

_Agent Bristow,_

_You should consider yourself lucky that you are alive, just so you should know that it was I who ordered for the shoot to miss and Miss Reed wasn't very happy about that. But between you and me the only reason you are alive is that you have something of great significance to the Covernant, when we are in possession of it I will take the honor of killing you myself. _

_Until then, Sark._

What was it with this man and his obsession to kill me? It really was getting annoying. I was scrunching the paper up in my hand when I saw the extra part at the end:

_Just to make sure you get the message I have rigged you car with a bomb due to go off at 7:31pm._

My eyes moved to the clock on the dashboard 7:30 I jumped out of the car right as the car went up in a giant flash of light and fire. Michael, dad and mom came over running along with a large group of doctors and other medical staff.

I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my body. By this time I could here the police sirens in the distance. I had a doctor pushing me onto a gurney that had appeared from nowhere.

"I'm fine" I said lying a little bit. Really the only thing that was broken was my dignity. Here I was playing some super cool ass bimbo from American and there I was on the ground with my skirt up around my ankles.

"My God Sydney are you alright?" was coming from mom, dad was saying something along the lines of "I'll kill him" or that was my take on it and Michael was just there holding onto me and suffocating me.

"Michael, please you're killing me and it is more painful than being blown up."

He released his hold, "Sorry"

I looked up and noticed that dad was on his cell talking to someone, "what do you mean dead?"

Well this conversation was clearly more interesting than the boring one Michael was having with a doctor, he was going on about something like the baby. Men! What can you do with them?

"He was our only informant, how can he be dead?" he paused, "Oh well he must really be dead then."

The conversation was getting better and better, all I needed was some popcorn and possibly some more chocolate cake and then I would be all set for the viewing actually more like listening time.

"Yes I'll let the director know, he's not going to be happy though." He paused again, "What do you mean suspected suicide, its clearly murder. A CIA agent does not just take his own life, he has to be killed. I have never heard of one person who has done that before."

He listened intently to whoever was on the phone, "Yes well they are exceptions. And don't back answer me I am your boss." He paused, "Damn right you should be sorry. Yes well let know when there is anymore information." He closed his cell and looked at me who was looking at him.

"So who's dead?" I asked.

"David, the driver, CIA" he replied.

"Oh my God, but I only saw him like five days ago."

"A single gunshot wound to the head. The coroner is putting time of death a night about two days ago. He was found by his boyfriend at" he looked at his watch "ten this morning he was going over to do his laundry for him."

"HE WAS GAY!" I exclaimed, "I never knew, he always did have such a good fashion sense"

Dad surveyed me for a while and then asked how hard I hit my head. I was so glad that he wasn't concerned about the car blowing up, nor was he even concerned about his future grandchild. Although I couldn't expect my dad to care, he always has been very uncompassionate.

I showed him the letter from Sark that was still in my hand. He just nodded and said that he expected so.

Michael came up to me, closely followed by the doctor. "The doctor and I have been talking and we have decided that you going to re-admitted to hospital because you could have some internal bleeding so we are going to have an operation done for you."

I stared at him, "Michael have you completely lost your marbles? I think we need to lock you away in a hospital where you can receive help."

"I'm fine, remember my car wasn't just blown up."

"Well it wasn't mine either." I said stubbornly, "it was the hire company's car, its completely covered by insurance."

"Stop being so temperamental"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"See" Michael said "I am just proving my point temperamental"

"Oh yeah like you can talk."

"Stop acting like a child."

I poked my tongue out at him.

"Yeah right Syd really mature"

"Children play nicely" said mom, "Or leave it for the bedroom."

"MOM!" I exclaimed "that is something I do not wish to talk about with you."

_General POV_

Jasmine Fellows stood up from the body, "Right you can take him now" as two men came in and picked up the black body bag and carried it outside. She was filling in a sheet of paper when Detective Phillips walked back into the room.

"I have spoken to the neighbors and they all claim that they heard nothing after 10 o'clock yesterday."

She nodded, "Yes well that would fit in with my estimated time of death."

"Ok so what now?"

"I am going home and getting some sleep. I would like to get laid, but my fiancée is most likely asleep and I need to do the post early tomorrow morning. I'm guessing you will be there?"

He nodded, "Of course"

"I'll be prepping the body at eight. If you are not there by seven thirty you are not coming in." with that she turned on her heel and left the room.

Phillips stood there dumbfounded. It wasn't that she just said the time, because he already knew that but it was more the part that she confessed that she just wanted to get laid. That was information that he did not want to think about.

He left the room, nodded at the officer standing on patrol to make sure that no one would come in to the crime scene and he got into his car and drove off home.

**Author's note: Sorry once again for the amount of time it has taken to get the next chapter up. School is getting way out of hand and it's killing me slowly and painfully. I know I am really behind on plot lines but we have only had a few episodes of _Alias _aired here in Australia. As the season goes on I will try and get the plot line up-to-date. To all my loyal readers and reviewers (you know who you are) thank you once again for still sticking with me.**

**Shelby**


	21. The Bet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 20**

_General POV_

Sydney looked from her mother to her father and then back again at her father. By this time she was just ignoring Michael all together.

"No I'm not doing it." Sydney said stubbornly.

Jack sighed, "You have to, you have no choice."

"I have plenty of choice; I am the boss of me."

"Don't make me get Dixon involved in this."

"I make my own decisions."

"Try telling that to him."

"AHH, you all frustrate me too much!"

Vaughn looked up from his book his was reading. "But I didn't say anything."

"Yes but you are still irritating." Sydney turned to her father, "I am not going to pretend I am a pregnant doctor that enjoys cutting people up just so I can find out how David died."

He shrugged and turned to Irina "Well then will you do it?"

"No. there's no way I'm going near some dead guy." She looked at Jack, "You do it then."

"No."

"Well that just leaves Vaughn." Sydney said turning to him.

"Hmm?" he asked looking up from his book, totally unaware of what was happening in front of him.

"Just say yes" Sydney said.

"No then."

"But I told you to say…"

"Yes I know, but there is one thing my dear that I have learnt about you over the last many years."

"What's that?" Sydney asked confused.

"Never trust a Bristow."

"Amen to that" Irina said.

"Or a Derevko for that matter."

Irina grinned and looked at Jack, "See he really is smart sometimes."

Sydney sighed "Fine, I'll do it."

"Ha, I won!" Vaughn said jumping up.

Jack and Irina then withdrew $50 dollars each and handed it over to Vaughn. Sydney turned from her dad to her mum to her future husband in disgust.

"You had a bet on me?" she demanded.

Irina nodded, "we knew that you would refuse so we had a bet about who could break you first and Agent Vaughn did it."

_Sydney's POV_

So that was how I found myself being in a room with a dead CIA agent, a bitchy pathologist and a grumpy detective.

I was wearing a wig. The wig was red in color with ringlets. It was tied back into a simple pony tail. I was dressed in green scrubs with plastic bags over her feet. A comm. link in my ear so I could hear everything that Michael, Mom and Dad were saying.

After surveying the room I decided that this had to be the worst op I have ever been on. How people could do this on a daily basis. I was day dreaming so I didn't hear the bitchy pathologist ask me a question.

"I beg your pardon." I said in an English accent. My name was Doctor Amy Sutherland, a professional in the lines of ammunition and I waiting for the bullet from David's head. As they rolled him in on a steel gurney I felt my heart come up into my throat. I was so tempted to cry but I composed myself and thought of myself just as the doctor.

"I said, are you going to stand there and look like a dumb idiot or are you going to pass me the scalpel." She said pissed off.

"You need to get laid." I muttered under my breath.

"I beg your pardon, what did you just say?" she asked knowing full well what I just said.

"Nothing." I said trying very hard not too laugh because I had Mom and Michael laughing really hard in my ear.

"Good one Syd." Mom said.

"Irina, she needs to concentrate." Dad said angrily.

"Well?" Jasmine Fellows prompted.

"Nothing" I said.

She nodded "That's what I thought."

I watched the autopsy with great disgust and I was ready to throw up when Fellows turned to me. She handed me a little plastic bag and turned back to the body. "You have got what you came for, now you can piss off."

"Tell her you need a copy of the report for reference to the entrance point of the bullet." Dad said in my head.

I turned around. "One more thing Dr. Fellows."

Fellows looked up from the body. She looked surprised as it was the first time I had addressed her by her title since I came into the room. "Yes Dr. Sutherland." She said showing me the same respect.

"I am going to need a copy of the report if that is ok" I said.

She looked slightly confused, "Why?"

"I am going to need to know points of entrance on the body."

She studied me for a while and I thought that my cover was blown. Instead she returned to the body and continued her job. "I'll post you a finished copy, you will ring me when you get the results."

I nodded, "You will be the first on my list. Goodbye Dr. Fellows."

"Until next time Dr. Sutherland."

I left the room and went into the locker room. I changed into a business suit that I wore before I changed into the scrubs and then I threw up.

_Vaughn's POV_

Sydney came back into the van after being the room for almost five hours. When she came in she looked sick as hell. Her face was pale, her hair was everywhere, her clothes were crumpled and there were big black bags under her eyes. She clasped into my arms and softly began to cry.

"Michael I love you so much, you have to promise that you will never die on me."

I kissed her temple lightly and then I promised that I would never leave her or our child.

**Author's Note: I know that this chapter was a little boring so there is no need to tell me that, but the last part is very important. I'm glad that this chapter didn't take me long to put up. This is because we are spending so many lessons in the computer rooms and not doing any work. I hope to get the next chapter up before the end of November. Until then, please review I love getting them.**

**Shelby.**


	22. Truth Hurts Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 21**

**LA Five Months Later**

_Sydney's POV_

I had finished my day at work and Michael and I were heading off home.

A lot had happened in the past five months. One of he most obvious one was that I was clearly pregnant and glowing. I am now seven and a half months along and I'm as big as a house, well at least I feel as big as a house. Michael however continually tells me that I look sexy and that I should be pregnant more often. After the events of Sydney all CIA personal under went testing to find out if there was a mole.

It was found that there was not a mole but they found out that Marshall hadn't removed Lauren's stuff from the computer so she was accessing CIA information that way.

Michael and I got married three months ago and we are still in the 'newly wed' bracket. We are enjoying life; however it has taken a lot of getting used to. I stopped doing field work when my pregnancy became visible so now I spend my time doing computer and fling work, not quite my cup of tea.

I was itching to get back into the field but Michael, Dad, Mom, Dixon, well everyone just won't let me. It's been really hard when Michael has been going away on missions. I would sit at home wondering when he would get home, what he was doing. I was not allowed to go into debriefings unless at the time I was doing some sort of research for them.

Mom had chosen that she was going to stay with the CIA so I got to spend everyday with my husband, dad and mom. Honestly I was about ready to kill myself. I know it sounds harsh and I love then heaps but you can only take so much of some people.

I don't mean to complain so much but I have taken a liking to it over the last five months. It helps to pass the time. I have really enjoyed the pregnancy and Michael has been unbelievable. He has painted the spare bedroom into a creamy yellowy color because the sex is yet unknown and has basically got the whole nursery ready with the help of my dad, most surprisingly of all.

We pulled into the driveway at seven that night and Michael went straight to our bedroom. I knew straight away that this meant that he was going away again. This would also explain why he didn't say a word on the way home.

I went into the kitchen and looked at the frozen pasta sauce on the counter. I still couldn't cook great, but I was learning and I could make a good pasta sauce. I would cook heaps of it and then just freeze it because it makes life so much easier. I opted not for that option and got the Chinese menu off the fridge. I made the call and ordered the regular that Michael and I ate at least once a week.

I made my way into the bedroom and I wasn't surprised to see Michael packing his suitcase. "So when were you planning on telling me?" I asked.

"Syd." He said slightly surprised. "I didn't see you there."

"Apparently." I looked at him closely, he was hiding something from me and I knew it. "Michael." I said gently walking up to him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said quickly and continuing to pack.

"Michael don't lie to me. What's going on?" I asked standing in front of the bed preventing him from packing.

"Sydney just get out of my way." He yelled, "I have to pack."

I moved out the way dumbfounded. Michael never yelled at me. I left the room and grabbed my car keys and drove out the driveway.

_Vaughn's POV_

**3 Hours Earlier**

Sydney and I were talking in the corridor when Jack came up and told me that Dixon wanted to see me. I kissed Sydney and followed Jack into Dixon's office.

When we entered he was on the phone but quickly ended the phone call. He stood up, which was not usual for Dixon.

"Agent Vaughn." He said.

"Dixon, what's going on?" I got straight to the point.

"We have just received some disturbing information regarding Sydney, her pregnancy and the Covernant."

At the mention of those three topics my brain was in overdrive. We hadn't heard from the Covernant in almost four months. Not since I shot Lauren and Jack dismantled it from the inside with the help of Irina.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Vaughn, Sark has just contacted us. He has told us that he…" Dixon trailed off.

"WHAT IS IT?" I yelled, "Damn it tell me!"

"The Covernant want your baby." Jack said.

I was speechless, "My God." I muttered, "They can't"

Dixon nodded. "Sark has asked to set up a meeting with you in Paris."

"With me?" I asked, "Since when do we talk with terrorists?"

"Since they want your child." Jack said, "My grandchild."

Sydney and I got home about sevenish and I went straight to our bedroom to pack. I heard her on the phone and then she came into our bedroom.

"So when were you planning on telling me?" she asked leaning against the doorframe, her pregnant belly sticking out.

"Syd" I said acting surprised to see her, "I didn't see you there."

"Apparently." She started to look at me closely. "Michael" she said gently walking up to me, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said quickly, then I mentally kicked myself and to prevent any further questioning I went back to packing.

"Michael don't lie to me." She said standing in front of the bed preventing me from packing.

Right then, at that very second she looked beautiful, standing with her hands on her hips glaring at me, her pregnant belly lightly touching my stomach. It was this that reminded me why I was doing this.

"Sydney just get out of my way" I yelled, "I have to pack"

Sydney moved out of my way and as soon as the words came from my mouth I instantly regretted it. I wanted to tell her everything, but Dixon had forbid me from opening my mouth about it due to her condition.

I watched her leave the room and then heard her car pull out the driveway.

I didn't want to leave on that note so I called her cell phone. I was not surprised when I got her voice mail.

"Hi this is Sydney, leave a message." I figured she was ignoring me and I wasn't really blaming her for it. I know I would have done the same thing had I been in that situation.

"Syd I'm sorry, please call me or come home we need to talk. It's important that we talk before I leave. I'm leaving for Paris tonight at 11 o'clock. I hope we can talk. I love you."

I hung up the phone and then the doorbell rang. I immediately thought it was Sydney and rushed to the door only to find Hung, the local Chinese delivery man. "Mr. Vaughn" he said "you're delivery."

I took the bag from his hand and paid him. I sat down and opened the box that contained the Sweet Chili Noodles. I began eating slowly with the TV going on in the background.

Once I was finished eating I began to doze off into a light sleep. I was woken up by Sydney lightly kissing me on the temple. "Michael, its 11:30, Dixon just called and wanted to know why you aren't on the plane to Pairs."

At the sound of Sydney saying 11:30 I was off the couch in seconds, "but" she said pushing me back down lightly, "before you go you have to tell me what's going on."

I sighed, "Before I start I just want you to know that I'm so sorry about before."

She nodded, "I know, but you have to tell me what's going on, I'm not having a relationship built on lies." This was her new favorite line. She had been using it since she hadn't been allowed to come into debriefings, she needed to know everything.

I decided instead of stepping around it that I would just tell her the truth straight out. "The Covernant want our baby."

My heart felt like it broke at that very second, Sydney started to cry, I pulled her gently down next to her, and I let her cry into my shirt and held her. "Sark wants to meet me, that's why I'm going to Paris; he has a proposition to make."

"I'm coming with you." She said standing up, "I can have my bag packed in five minutes."

I shook my head, "if you come it will just be giving the Covernant just what they want."

"It's safer going with you than it is staying here. It could be a set up just to get you out the country so they can grab me without anyone here stopping them." She said.

I shuttered at the point, but Dixon had already planned for something like that, "your mom and dad are coming over to stay with you while I'm away, I'll only be gone two days at the most."

She looked at me and I knew that she was considering debating it but she sighed and so ok.

We got up; I grabbed my suitcase from our bedroom and put it in the boot of my car. Sydney followed me out to the car and I pulled her into an embrace before I sat on in the car. I gently tipped her head up to mine and softly kissed her lips. I then slipped into the car and put my window down.

"I love you Sydney" I said.

"I love you too" she paused, "hurry home."

I nodded, "I promise."

I turned on the car and pulled out the driveway watching Sydney as she hugged herself. She waved at me then walked inside.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I liked it, if that counts. Now I know that I am still behind in the current plot line. Let's just say in America they are showing season 5 and in Australia we are only up to season 4 and Irina has only just turned up for the first time. So you have to bear with me with the plot. I am trying really hard to get chapters up quickly now so you don't have to wait so long. Next chapter soon. Please Review.**

**Shelby**


	23. Truth Hurts Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 22**

_Sydney's POV_

I was sitting at home on the couch eating ice cream and watching TV when my mum came into the room.

"Sydney" she said.

"Yes mom." I said looking up from the television.

"Jack and I are going out to the supermarket, do you need anything?"

"More ice cream." I said, "I'm almost out."

"You have to eat more than just ice cream. Think what Michael would say."

"Well he's not here is he?" I said bitchally.

"Sydney don't get like that." Mom said walking out the room.

I had been a week since Michael left for Paris. I had only had one phone call and that was four days ago saying that he had some more things he had to deal with. So at the moment he wasn't my most favorite person.

I heard the front door close indicating that Mom and Dad had left for the shops. I lifted my legs onto the couch and tried to see them over my huge belly. I couldn't. To be totally honest I hadn't seen my feet for almost two months. I had given up wearing heels and stuck to flat boring shoes. I would look at all the pretty shoes and clothes in my wardrobe that I could wear because I was huge. It was totally depressing.

I was drowning in my sorrows when the phone rang. Curse you Mom for cleaning up, the phone was no longer next to me, but on the charger. I moved my legs down and used my arms to pull myself off the couch. If I was Michael I was going to get very mad at him for getting me in this condition. I made it to the phone right before it went to voice mail. It was dad.

"Syd, Dixon just called and we have to go into work." He said.

"Well I can come as well." I was sick of just sitting around the house when I could be out there doing something.

"No Syd you just stay there, what if Vaughn rings?"

I sighed; this was his argument for everything at the moment. "Fine, have fun." Before he could answer I placed the phone back in the receiver and thought for a moment. I didn't want to stay here because everything reminded me of Michael and it was depressing.

I went into our bedroom and grabbed my car keys and handbag. I figured I would go baby shopping. That always cheered me up.

Half an hour later I pulled into a car park at the shopping center. I got out and headed right away to the baby department and felt all gaga about everything.

I was looking at a pretty pink dress when a shop assistant came up to me. "Can I help you?" she asked.

I looked at her and shook my head, "No I'm just looking."

"So how far along are you?"

"Um, seven and a half months."

She nodded, "you are very big though, are you having twins?"

I shook my head, "no, not that I know of. The doctor's would have told me, wouldn't they?"

"Well my sister was pregnant, with only one, or so she thought. Anyway when she was giving birth one was out, but there was still another one up there."

I mentally shuttered at the images being put into my brain. I didn't belong here; I belonged at a place where I bashed people up, not a place where they talk about giving birth. The idea haunted me enough, without the help from other people. I placed the dress back on the rack, said goodbye to the lady and walked off to the car.

_General POV_

**CIA**

Jack looked at Dixon, "you have to be kidding me." He almost yelled, "If you want completely ruin Sydney's life that is the way to do it."

"We have to do it this way, it's the only way we can finally destroy the Covernant." Dixon said.

"He will miss the birth of his child, the child growing up, having any say in the child's life and not to mention Sydney's point of view on this."

Irina spoke for the first time, "how long will it be for?" she asked.

"As long as it takes, anywhere from one year to twenty."

Irina placed her hands in her face.

"Think about how long it took for the CIA to take down SD-6." Dixon said, "if he doesn't Sark is going to kill Sydney and the baby, he doesn't want anything to happen to them."

"So he has to be a double agent?" Jack asked, "there has to be another way."

Dixon shook his head, "sadly there's not. Once he gets deep enough undercover he can find out who is running it."

"But how will you do it?" Jack asked, "we can't just tell her, she will go looking for him. You know what's she's like."

Dixon nodded, "we have already thought of that, we are going to fake his death."

"Like, like…" Jack's voice struggled with the emotion.

"Like I did" Irina finished for him.

Jack nodded. He may not have liked Vaughn, but he did not want to see Sydney in pain. "What about the child? How do we know that Sark still won't come after it?"

"We don't" Dixon said.

_Sydney's POV_

I was at home doing the dishes. Mom and Dad weren't home yet so I ordered Chinese. I was just about to remove my pink rubber gloves when the doorbell rang. Drying the soap suds against my pants I went to answer the door.

I was surprised to see Eric there. I smiled at him and let him come inside. Michael and I had been talking about the situation of godparents for the baby and I had insisted that Eric should be one, whereas Michael was more apprehensive. We still hadn't told him so I thought I should take the opportunity to tell him. I spoke with Michael about four hours ago and he told me I should tell him when I saw him next.

He stood in the kitchen as I removed my rubber gloves. I was a bit surprised that he hadn't gone straight to the fridge, he just stood there.

"Eric, Michael and I have been talking and we would love it if you would be a Godfather to our baby."

Eric looked surprised; I mean he had to be expecting it, he was Michael's best friend after all.

"Wow, Syd, thanks."

"Eric is everything alright?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Syd, I don't know how to tell you this but Vaughn he's…" he trailed off.

"He's what?" I asked hoping so much that he was going to say coming home.

"Well you see Dixon told me about an hour ago and I thought that I should tell you, but Syd, Vaughn he's, he was, he's…"

"He's what?" I repeated again.

"Dead." Eric said.

**Author's Note: I feel so evil. I hope that you liked the chapter, if you didn't please don't tell me. I'm only planning three more chapters but I will promise you a sequel. I'm planning on getting the next chapter up soon. I'm about to start exams but then I'll have heaps of time to write. Continue reviewing, even if you hate me now.**

**Shelby**


	24. Dead?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 23**

_Sydney's POV_

Dead, the words rang in my head. Dead, dead, dead. I don't know why but I just started to laugh.

"Good one Eric." I said laughing. I looked over his shoulder to see if Michael was hiding behind him, "Ok Michael the joke's over now you can come out." I waited for what felt like an eternity, I waited and waited. I slowly looked at Eric who had found deep interest in his shoes. "He's dead?" I whispered.

He slowly nodded not looking up. I felt my legs buckle underneath me and I collapsed to the floor sobbing. Eric must have then realized that I shouldn't have done that and he rushed to my side.

"He can't be dead." I sobbed, "he just can't."

"Syd, I'm so sorry." He said chocking back tears also.

"How?" I asked almost not knowing whose voice I was using because it sounded nothing like mine.

"Gun fir between him and Covernant operatives, they got him in the chest."

"Why wasn't he wearing a vest?" I screamed.

"We don't know."

I buried my head in Eric's shirt and lost it. The front door opened but I paid no attention to it. Mom and Dad walked into the kitchen saw me and rushed over.

"Sydney, sweetheart." Mom said moving me from Eric's chest onto her own, "we just heard, we rushed home, we are so sorry."

"STOP SAYING THAT YOU ARE SORRY! I HATE IT! IF YOU WERE SORRY YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MADE HIM GO. NOW HE'S JUST DEAD, DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU." I screamed at her.

I started to punch her with all the strength I had remaining, Dad had to pull me off her after I drew blood to her cheek. I sobbed into his shoulder and he picked me up gently and carried me into my bedroom. He placed me on the bed and tucked me under the sheets. I rolled over and inhaled the sent of Michael from his pillow, I cried into his pillow, rolling over when I realized that I could loss his sent.

I ended up crying myself to sleep.

_Jack's POV_

"This is not fair on her." I said to Irina after they had heard Sydney's breathing settle down.

"I know" Irina said, "it kills me, we all know how much they love each other. Consider how Vaughn is feeling, Dixon telling him that he is dead to Sydney and that he will be dead to his child as well. I never wanted this to happen to Sydney, it's me all over again."

I nodded silently, she was right this was exactly what I felt like when she had done the 'dying' act on me, although I wasn't pregnant and incredibly hormonal.

"We need to do something" Irina said in desperation.

"Yes but what?" I asked moving over to the coffee machine. It was going to be a long night and I would need the caffeine. "How about I sit with her for two hours so you can get some rest and then we can change."

Irina nodded and headed towards the bedroom that we were using at this point in time. I finished making my coffee and then went into Sydney's bedroom and sat on the chair opposite her bed.

_Sydney's POV_

I woke up the next morning disorientated and dizzy. I got up out of bed and felt my legs buckle underneath me, I collapsed to the floor and passed out.

_Irina's POV_

I had dozed off into a light sleep. Jack and I had been taking turns at sitting up with Sydney. During the night she had thrashed around and woken up in a cold sweat on at least four occasions.

I was awoken when I heard a thud on the floor. I opened my eyes and jumped out the chair. I, to my surprise saw Sydney lying on the floor unconscious. Well this was unexpected I thought to myself and then I released that Sydney was on the floor unconscious. Shit, I fell asleep, Jack would kill me.

I rushed over to her and felt for a pulse, it was there was faint. "JACK!" I screamed, "Its Sydney, call the hospital."

_Sydney's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes and once again felt disorientated and dizzy. Slowly the room began to come into focus and I did not know where I was. I rubbed my head and it really hurt. I groaned slightly and then felt something cold on me abdomen. I slowly sat up and began to make out a figure of a person.

"Ah, Mrs. Vaughn." It was a lady, "it's good to see you coming around, you gave us quite a fright."

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, your parents and…" she trailed off.

"Where am I?" I asked having more like a million questions rushing through my head instead of just one.

"At a CIA hospital. You and your babies are going to be just fine now," she paused, "as long as you don't go falling over again."

I blinked a few times, did she just say babies? "Um, I think you may have the wrong person." I said.

"Ah no." she looked at the chart that was on the end on my bed, "you are Sydney Anne Vaughn, aren't you."

"Yes, but I'm only having one baby."

"Ah, no. You're having twins."

I blinked again, and again and again. She looked at me, "you didn't know?"

I shook my head. "Right, well, um, yes, well I'll be going now" and then she left the room.

I figured that she was put up to it by someone and put my hand on my belly. "there's only one of you in there isn't there?" I said to it softly.

I got a kick in response, "just what I thought."

_Jack's POV_

I was sitting outside Sydney's hospital room with Irina when the nurse that was in Sydney's room came out.

"Agent Bristow, I'm so sorry." She said as soon as I stood up.

"What happened?" I asked dreading the worst. A thousand things were rushing around my head, has she died? Had she lost the baby?

"I let slip about the twins." She said.

I sighed heavily. As soon as I found out that Sydney was pregnant I went straight to her doctor and found out that it was twins. As the light of the events with the Covernant came into light I took it upon myself to protect Sydney from the truth. If the Covernant thought there was only one baby she would still have one.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She didn't believe me, I honestly thought she would throw something at me." She paused, "Mr. Bristow I am so sorry, please forgive me, please don't tell the Director, I really like my job."

I shook my head, "don't worry, its between you and me."

She nodded and then walked off. Irina who was pretending that she was highly engrossed in her magazine looked up at me, "You realize you are ruining her life." She said.

I sighed, "I know, but its for her protection."

I opened the door to Sydney's room and walked in. She was sitting up with big white pillow fluffed behind her. She smiled weakly at me when she saw me. I sat down next to her and took hold of her hand.

"You'll never guess what Dad." She said.

I sighed here it comes, I thought to myself. "What?" I said.

"The nurse just said that I was having twins." She laughed at the idea.

She looked at my blank face and then smile properly, "You put her up to it?"

"Yeah" I said softly, "you caught me out."

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the people who have been reviewing. I am opening up the plot line for the squeal. Next chapter soon. Keep reviewing.**

**Shelby**


	25. Images In The Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 24**

_Sydney's POV_

I made my way down a corridor my heels making the only sound. I came to the last door, knocked gently then before waiting for an answer I walked in. Sark looked up at me with his piercing blue eyes and smiled evilly.

"Mrs. Vaughn, how nice of you to join me" he said softly his English accent standing out more than usual.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead Sark raised a tranq gun and fired it into my chest. I slowly felt my eyes close and I lost all feeling in my body.

I woke slowly to find myself strapped to a chair and Sark holding a scalpel up to the light, "Ah Mrs. Vaughn," he said, "you're awake, good." He turned around, then Michael came through the door and stood next Sark. "Welcome Agent Vaughn, look who just strolled in for visit." Michael turned and looked at me and smirked.

"Michael," I chocked out, "thank God, everyone said you were dead." I started to cry, "but you're not."

"Agent Vaughn," Sark said handing Michael the scalpel "do the honors will you?"

Michael nodded and walked forward as Sark stepped back. "You have something I want Mrs. Vaughn, I have been more than patient with you." Sark said.

Michael used the scalpel and began to cut along my abdomen. I screamed as he put his hand in and pulled out our baby. He handed to Sark and I cried out no over and over again with tears running down my cheeks.

"Mrs. Vaughn, now I have got what I needed, I can now fulfill my promise that I made to you." He said as he removed his gun, put it to my head and pulled the trigger.

_Jack's POV_

I was awoken by hearing a piercing scream coming from Sydney's bedroom. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my gun that was on the nightstand and ran into her bedroom closely followed by Irina.

I opened her door slowly and had my gun at the ready. I saw no one in there, only Sydney. She had her sheet wrapped around her neck; she was thrashing about and covered in sweat.

Irina went into the bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed. She began to slowly stroke her hair and made soothing mother noises, the way she did when Sydney was child once she had a nightmare.

Sydney woke up suddenly and then went to hit Irina as a reaction. Irina grabbed her hand just before it connected with her head and lowered it. "Sydney, its your mom. You had a nightmare."

It was as if those words had done something to her and collapsed against Irina's chest and sobbed.

I stood there dumbfounded. I had no idea what to do. Then all of a sudden I began to feel bad. I mean it was mostly my fault that she was like this.

Irina stood up and told Sydney that she was going to get her a glass of water. I followed her into the kitchen.

She didn't say anything until she had taken the glass out of the cupboard. "I really hope you are happy with yourself."

"What?" I asked.

She slammed the glass down on the counter and broke it but didn't pay any attention to it. "Don't give me that crap. You know exactly what I am talking about. You have ruined your daughter's life."

"I have done no such thing; I am doing this to protect her."

"You are always just trying to protect her. Well maybe you're not."

"And you Irina have always had Sydney's best interests at heart."

"This is not the issue we are talking about."

"But Irina, I told her you were dead to protect her. I unlike you have always had her best interests at heart."

"And that involves telling her that her husband is dead?"

"If she knew what he was doing she would go after him, and then that would give Sark and the Covernant exactly what they want."

"Ok, and what about the babies?"

I sighed and rubbed my temple feeling a headache coming on. "It's so the Covernant think there is only one."

"If you believe that she would not be able to look after her own children then you don't know your daughter very well. She would, will protect them with her life. At the moment that is the only thing that she has of Vaughn at the moment."

"Why are you so difficult?" I demanded.

"Why are you?"

"Because you bring out the worst in me."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but you also piss me off."

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP ARGUING?"

Irina and I turned and we saw Sydney standing in the doorway with a white dressing gown on and her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Irina said, "just go back to bed."

I'm glad Irina was thinking straight, I was more concerned on how much she had heard.

Sydney shook her head slowly, "You need to tell me the truth about everything dad."

I sighed, "Sydney, there is nothing to tell."

"Look Michael told me that the Covernant want my baby, you might as well tell me what the hell is going on"

I sighed, I had given up arguing and lying. "Sydney you are having twins."

I saw her eyes widen and she started to sway. "What?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"I have known for almost four months. We didn't want to tell you because we found out what the Covernant was after."

"So you lied to me and Michael?"

I shook my head, "Vaughn knew."

She started to breath heavily and began to cry. I moved closer to her, as I went to give her a hug she hit me. So I backed off.

"You lied to me." She said, "I can't believe you lied to me."

She turned and left the room. Irina looked me with that I-told-you-so look.

_Sydney's POV_

I went into my bedroom and for some reason I started to pack a bag. I had so many things running through my mind. Me having twins. I wasn't even sure how I was going to handle one let alone two. I stopped packing and sat on the edge of my bed. I closed my eyes and thought of what Michael would do in this situation, but then all I saw was him with the scalpel. I shuttered at the thought.

I started to cry softly. I can't believe I forgot. Today is his funeral. The last thing I wanted to do was bury the man I loved so much, it would mean that I would have to say goodbye forever. I tried to image how Michael had copped in this situation when I 'died'.

"Michael, I miss you so much. Please come back to me." I said crying softly.

I buried my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes. I looked up when I heard a stick break outside my window. There I saw Michael. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes and looked back at the window, but there was nothing there. I stood up and moved towards the window, I opened it and stuck my head out. I saw nothing. I pulled my head back in and figured that I was seeing things.

I finished packing my bag and then tried to work out why I packed a bag. I walked back out to the kitchen to find that Mom and Dad hadn't moved. "I want you to leave." I said to both of them.

Dad stared at me and Mom moved out of the kitchen and into the bedroom they were staying in.

"Sydney, what if…" he started.

"No Dad." I said shaking my head, "I am going to look after myself now. I have to move on. He's dead."

"But Sydney"

"No Dad, I just need to be alone, please go."

He nodded silently and left the room. I went back to my bedroom and picked up my book. I heard a little tap on my door and Mom walked in. "We are just heading off. We'll see you at the funeral later." She kissed my temple and left my room, "I'll lock the door on the way out."

I felt my eyes slowly shut and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke at two o'clock in the afternoon by hearing someone around my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Eric standing there in a black suit with a white shirt. I stretched and yawned as if Eric standing in my bedroom was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hey Syd, I hope you don't mind but I used my key."

I shrugged my shoulders and sat up in bed, with must difficultly mind you. "Nah, well that is why you have one."

"So um Syd are you ready?" he asked awkwardly.

"What for?" I asked.

"Um Mike's funeral, it starts at 2:30"

"Crap." I said. I got out of bed slowly and made my way to the bathroom. I had a quick shower and went back into my bedroom to find that Eric had left thank God. I pulled on some underwear and looked through my clothes. I found a simple black maternity dress that I wore to work. I pulled that on seeing I hadn't had time to go shopping because I landed myself in hospital again.

I brushed my hair and then just let it hang around my face. I applied a small amount of make up and then put on some shoes. I was ready by 2:15 and Eric and I drive out the driveway.

The ride was awkward and neither of us said anything. For me I was burying my husband, he was burying his best friend. We made it to the gravesite because we had opted for a small gathering, instead of the whole church service. We were the last to arrive and when I got there everyone flooded to me with best wishes and their apologizes. I started to cry before the service had even started. I managed to compose myself for the service but I lost it again when the priest did his final 'ashes to ashes, dust to dust'. I was handed a blood red rose to place on his grave and it made me think of our wedding, it was the flowers I had carried.

I slowly made my way up to his coffin and slowly sunk down on the ground. I placed the rose down and fought back tears. "Oh Michael" I muttered to his coffin, "How could you leave me? You promised you never would. I can't do this alone. I can't raise two children alone. Yes two Michael, we are having twins. Can you believe it? Please Michael, I don't think I can do it without you. I love you so much it hurts. The pain hurts." I started to cry again, not caring who saw me. Eric came up and helped me up, and then he placed his rose on the grave.

I was looking around; staring aimlessly then I saw a figure behind a big old oak tree. It was Michael, I swore it was him. I moved away from the group and headed towards the tree. I moved slowly still seeing the figure. I got there and there was no one there. I placed my head against the tree and cried. I felt a hand on my back and I turned to see Eric. I tired to give him my best smile, but it failed horribly.

"I swear I just saw him." I said.

He pulled me into a hug and slowly stroked my hair. "Syd, it's ok we all are going to miss him." I wasn't quite sure what to make of this scenario. It was like Eric was acting like the father figure that I never had. He slowly started to cry as well and it was then I realized that he was just a man who had lost his best friend. "We are going to have to move on, you have your child to think about. Which means that you will always have a special part of Mike forever."

"Eric," I said looking up at him, "its twins."

He looked surprised, "Really?"

I nodded, "I want you to be Godfather to both of them, Michael would have wanted it, but I want it too."

"Sydney I am honored. Now let's go back to Dixon's and get some food."

I smiled my first proper smile since I had found out about Michael. Dixon was holding the after celebration. "Ok." I said.

Eric headed off, I took one last look behind at the tree and followed him. We were almost back to the car when I had a stabbing pain. I stopped and Eric turned around and looked at me.

"Sydney, what's wrong?"

I looked down at me feet and saw a small puddle. "Eric, about that food, I think you may have to wait."

"Why?" he asked.

"My water just broke."

**A/N-Okay everybody I hope you like this chapter. I felt a bit emotional writing it. I am planning on putting the next chapter up soon, which will be the last chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews I love them so much. Please review this chapter, if you do there is only one more that you have to review after this one. Next and final chapter soon.**

**Shelby**


	26. All Good Things Must Come To An End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of its characters.**

**A/N-just a note, sorry the chapter is a bit jumpy (between characters)**

**Chapter 25**

_Eric's POV_

I stood still for a long time, unsure what to do. Honestly I would still be standing there if Sydney hadn't yelled at me to take her to hospital. I helped her to my car and sat her in the front seat and buckled her in. As I moved around to the diver's side of the car, I removed my cell and dialed Jack's number.

"Jack" came the gruff voice after four rings.

"Jack, its Eric."

"Where the hell are you? We are all waiting for you."

"Yeah, well about that…"

"What have you done now?"

"It's not me it's Syd, she's gone into labor."

"WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"Her water broke and I'm about to take her to the hospital."

"Right, you do that, I'll do the rest."

"Yes, but what about…" I stopped realizing that I was speaking to the dial tone. I snapped my phone shut, got in the car and drove off leaving a cloud of dust behind me.

_Vaughn's POV_

**12 hours earlier**

I was sitting next to the man who I hated most in the world, whilst sitting in front of the house I loved the most.

I felt hot and found myself sticking to the leather seats of the black Mercedes Benz.

"Stop fidgeting." Sark said smirking, "surely you want to know what is going on?"

I sighed and rubbed my fingers against my temples as I felt the beginnings of headache coming on. This was the third night straight that we had spent sitting in front of my house, listening to the conversations via the bug that Sark had placed.

Sark was listening to Jack and Irina argue, which was nothing new to me so I tuned out and started to play with my fingernails, a bad habit that I had picked up over the last few months.

"This is going to be good." Sark muttered as he switched the headphones over to loudspeaker.

As I listened I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sydney had entered the room and had just found out that she, we were having twins. TWINS. 'Since when?' I wanted to yell at Jack. That prick. I just wanted to jump out the car and go and tell Syd that it was all okay, but I couldn't.

I was getting to the stage where I understood how Sydney felt being a double agent for SD-6, all those years ago.

Sydney left the kitchen and I took that as a chance so I left the car. Much to my surprise Sark didn't stop me.

I got outside the main bedroom and looked inside at Sydney crying holding her bump. My heart broke at that exact minute. I should have been inside with my wife and my soon-to-be-born children.

I took one step closer and stepped on stick that broke. I looked down, Sydney looked up. We connected for a spilt second, but long enough for her to know it was me and long enough for me to know that I had screwed up. I moved a lot quicker than her so I hid myself in the shadows of the house.

I saw her head move out the window, I also heard Irina come into the bedroom and finally the sound of the window being shut.

I let out a loud sigh of relief and figured that I would safer with the man I hated the most..

"Get caught?" Sark asked me, smirking, as I got back in the car.

"No" I said stubbornly. Sark just rolled his eyes and went back to watching my house.

Jack and Irina pulled out of the driveway which meant Sydney was alone, in our house. After a few minutes I saw the lights switch off and I moved to get out of the car.

"Oh no, not again." Sark said producing a gun, "it was too close last time."

"Too bad, she's asleep."

"She's a spy."

"So?"

"She's a light sleeper."

I looked at him, why did he now personal stuff like that about Sydney's life? He saw my reaction and smirked. "Back when SD-6 was working, ah memories…"

I pounced across the car and punched him in the face. "I probably deserved that." He muttered.

"Yeah and this." I slammed his head against the steering wheel.

Sark closed his eyes, blood pouring from his nose, "you have a thing for breaking my nose." he paused, "if you feel so strongly about seeing her, fine go. But if you get caught…" he made a gun with his fingers "bang."

I left Sark sitting in the car and I walked up the driveway. I tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. I moved around to the side of the house and collected the spare key. I put it in the door and opened it. I heard the beeping from the alarm and quickly disarmed it.

I tiptoed to our bedroom and looked at Sydney's sleeping figure. Her body was lying on her side, her hand draped protectively over her stomach lying on my pillow. I smiled and moved over to her and gently sat down on the bed. I moved a strand of brown hair out of her face and I bent down and kissed her lightly.

"I love you so much. I'm doing this because I love you, and the kids. Look after them, you'll be a great mom. I'll be back. I promise."

It seemed like all I was doing was making false promises that I couldn't keep. But I swear on my life that this would be one promise I would never break as long as I lived.

I placed one last kiss on my wife and left the house, turning on the alarm and returning the spare key.

I returned to Sark's car and I felt much better. I felt even better when I saw the bruise extruding from Sark's nose.

"How sentimental Agent Vaughn." He said.

I said nothing.

"Well we'd better be getting some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

I knew exactly what he was talking. To test my loyalty to him and the Covernant I had to watch my own funeral. I had to watch the people I loved suffer. Suffer due to nothing at all. But the thing that would hurt me the most would be watching those who put me in this situation, lying to Sydney, and making her believe that I am dead.

_Jack's POV_

Once I got the phone call from Agent Weiss I contemplated what to do. My heart was saying for Sydney's sake Vaughn should be at the birth of his children, but then my brain was saying that if he did turn up that it could ruin everything.

My decision was made easier when I received a phone call from the doctor who was going to deliver my grandchildren.

"Jack" Dr. John Clarks said.

"Yes John"

"We may have to give Sydney some heavy drugs, sedatives. However there could be possible side effects."

"Tell me John what are the possible side effects?"

"Vomiting, high blood pressure, nausea, dizziness, diarrhea and hallucinations."

"Hallucinations?" I repeated.

"Yes."

This gave me the way that I could get Vaughn in without Sydney knowing.

"Listen John we have been friends for what, 10 years."

"Jack, what do you want?"

"I have an idea…"

_Vaughn's POV_

I couldn't stop pacing. I had got the call from Jack almost four hours ago, once I had seen Sydney in the graveyard, she had gone into labor. She was having our children and I wouldn't be there to witness it, hold her hand and tell her to breathe.

Sark looked at me. He had gathered what was going on. "Would you just stop pacing?" he practically yelled at me, "I don't care if she the babies there is nothing you can do, because to her you are dead. Dead."

I was about to have another go at Sark when my cell ran. Jack.

"Yeah" I said, sounding somewhat what Jack did when he answered his phone.

"We have a way that you can get in to see your babies, but you have to listen and do everything I say…"

_Sydney's POV_

God having kids hurt. Why don't they tell you that before you are in the position when you have no choice but to go through with it. And here's my next question: How the hell do you get one out, let alone two?

To be honest I was not with it. The nice doctor gave me some injections. Drugs. Drugs are good. I was so fine that I didn't even care that I had a midwife looking up my hospital gown.

"You're almost ten centimeters hon." She said with a strong southern accent, "not long now."

She came back thirty minutes later, but this time with the nice doctor who gave me the drugs.

"Mrs. Vaughn, we are ready for you."

Just then Michael walked in.

"Michael," I said in disbelief, "You're dead"

He walked over and kissed me lightly, "I love you." He muttered.

The doctor continued to write on my chart and then he turned to me. "Mrs. Vaughn, we are going to put you on this bed and then wheel you into the delivery room."

I nodded, "As long as Michael can come."

My doctor looked me strangely, "Mrs. Vaughn there is just us two in the room."

I looked around, Michael was gone. "He was just here." I said.

"You must be having a side effect to the sedative I gave to you. It's quite natural, I spoke to your father regarding that issue. I also understand that your husband just passed away as well, that would add to the problem as well."

I nodded, maybe I was going crazy or maybe it was just the drugs.

I got moved into the delivery room. After almost ten hours of labor I had my first child, a boy and then about two minutes later I had my second child, a daughter, all with 'Michael' by my side,

Three hours later I was in recovery and the midwife came in with my babies. She smiled at me, "What are you going to call them?" she asked.

I took hold of them and smiled down at them, "Alexander Michael and Georgina Rose."

"What beautiful names, you are going to be a gorgeous family."

"Yes, but I just wish that my husband could have seen it too."

I saw a glitter in the midwife's eyes, "I'm sure that he was with you, in here" she pointed to my heart, "and he always will be."

She left me and the babies alone. I looked down at them, Alexander looking just like his father, only my brown eyes and Georgina the spitting image of me, occurring to my mom, with Michael's green eyes. I smiled at me children, the midwife was right; Michael would always be with us, in our hearts.

The End.

**The Final Author's Note: I have really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. My deepest thanks go out to those who have stuck with me all through this, and to everybody who ever reviewed for me. I will be adding a sequel to this, it's called _Family Ties _so stay tuned. Thank you all.**

**Luv Shelby**

**xxx**


End file.
